Legado
by Alisse
Summary: ¿Cuándo podremos vivir en paz? Fue lo que le preguntó la hija de su maestro a Mirai Trunks,cuando fueron nuevamente atacados.Ambos se verán obligados a viajar al pasado a pedir ayuda,pero todo se verá más complicado cuando se den cuenta que ella no nacerá
1. Chapter 1

**Legado**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**I. La vida que tenemos.**

* * *

Hacía un tiempo, cuando vivía con su abuela en montaña Paoz, esperando el momento en que podía comenzar a vivir una vida normal, vio una película. En ella, el protagonista era herido de muerte por el antagonista, y en sólo unos segundos, él vio pasar su vida en frente de sus ojos. A ella le pareció curioso todo eso, y poco probable.

Pero, estando agonizando, después de una batalla en la que no había sido capaz de defenderse demasiado, no le parecía tan imposible. Estando tirada en el suelo, con una herida en su abdomen que la hacía perder bastante sangre, no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres, los dos muertos, lo difícil que había sido tener una niñez prácticamente aislada, lo complicado que había sido restablecer la paz, los sacrificios de todos los supervivientes para mantenerse vivos, y lo que habían logrado después, cuando ya todos vivían en paz.

Se preguntaba si volvería a verlos…

Había nacido y crecido en un mundo prácticamente destruido, en donde la esperanza ya había abandonado la mayoría de los corazones de las personas. Eran muy pocas personas que continuaban teniendo esperanzas de que alguna vez las cosas mejorarían para bien, y en parte, agradecía que sus más creyeran con tanta fuerza en eso, ya que así le habían transmitido lo mismo a ella, a pesar de ver cada día cómo todo parecía volverse más negro.

Era hija única, lo que en parte siempre había agradecido. No le hubiese gustado que un hermano o hermana tuviera que pasar lo mismo que ella, sobre todo cuando ellos la dejaron.

Lo que ella sabía de sus padres de cómo se conocieron no era mucho, era algo que al menos a ninguno de ellos le gustaba hablar, y no todos conocían la historia muy bien, como para preguntarle a terceras personas, como a su abuela o a los amigos de su padre. Lo que conocía de ella, era que su padre, después de una gran pelea que había tenido con sus enemigos, había quedado muy malherido en una zona un tanto solitaria, y según sabía, si su madre no lo hubiera encontrado, seguramente hubiera muerto a las pocas horas.

Cuando se conocieron él tenía catorce años, y ella trece. Como su madre vivía en un pueblito escondido entre un espeso bosque, los famosos Androides no se habían tomado la molestia de ir a esa zona, al menos de momento. Sólo habían llegado ahí arrastrados por su mismo padre, que tenía intenciones de alejarlos de la ciudad. Su madre, que en ese entonces era una niña, lo encontró, y junto a su familia cuidó de su padre el tiempo que fue necesario. Tenía entendido que había demorado tanto en curar, que incluso la familia de él pensaba que había muerto luchando en contra de esos Androides.

Sus padres primero habían sido amigos, y aunque ella pensaba que de verdad llegaron a enamorarse y amarse, en un primer momento habían cambiado su relación más que nada llevados por la soledad que ambos sentían. Su madre había perdido a su familia más cercana una tarde en que habían ido a comprar víveres a una ciudad que fue blanco del ataque de los Androides. De hecho, su madre también estaba ahí, pero logró salvarse gracias a la ayuda de su padre.

No tenía muy claro en qué momento la relación de amistad de ellos cambió a una más profunda, ni tampoco tenía claro cuál fue la reacción de ambos cuando se enteraron que ella llegaría al mundo. Quizás fue de miedo, por lo que seguramente tendría que vivir, o quizás fue de arrepentimiento, ya que significaba una nueva responsabilidad, en un mundo en que cuidarse cada vez se volvía una mayor epopeya, o tal vez de felicidad, ya que llegaba con ellos una nueva esperanza, que les daba la fuerza suficiente como para continuar luchando. Ella esperaba que fuera lo último.

Cuando era pequeña se preguntaba por qué siempre su padre se iba por varios días, e incluso semanas, y su madre se quedaba con ella prácticamente con el corazón en la mano. Ella quería a su padre, pero en cierta manera lo sentía lejano, ya que no compartían mucho tiempo juntos. Ahora, años después, no podía culparlos. Él tenía una gran responsabilidad, y estaba segura que hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para poder estar con ambas, ella y su madre, sin tener que dejar su deber de proteger a la Tierra y a su gente de esos dos monstruos.

Lo comprendió, y cuando lo hizo, le pidió a su padre que la entrenara. Su madre, durante sus ausencias, solía contarle a ella la herencia de su padre, recibida de guerreros extraterrestres, lo que lo hacía seguramente de los más grandes guerreros que habían. Fue, durante su siguiente visita, que ella le pidió que le enseñara a luchar. Por supuesto que estaba sorprendido, y que su madre estaba entre enojada y confundida, pero ella soltó un gritito de alegría cuando él, sonriendo, le había dicho que sí.

Ella tenía unos cinco años cuando comenzó a entrenar, y aunque en esos momentos ella pensaba que era un entrenamiento serio, con posterioridad se dio cuenta que no, no lo era, y que seguramente su padre lo hacía para que se sintiera más conectada con él y se entretuviera pensando que estaba entrenando. Años después, cuando comenzara nuevamente a entrenarse, con Trunks, él le había dicho que estaba equivocada, y que seguramente su padre sólo la había entrenando según sus capacidades, y que él nunca hubiera dudado en que ella podría convertirse en una guerrera.

También, años después, pensaba en las posibles razones de que su padre decidiera que no tuvieran mayor contacto con otras personas que no fueran del pueblo en que vivían. Considerando que en lo normal, él era un juguete de esos Androides, era obvio que ellos quisieran, en un momento de aburrimiento, causarle el mayor dolor posible (más de lo normal) Y fue así como dieron con su casa, y fue ese uno de las situaciones que la marcaron.

Ella tenía unos seis años, y cuando escucharon que la gente comenzaba a gritar, mientras cenaban, su madre la había obligado a huir. Ella, tontamente, deseaba hacerse la valiente, y en un primer momento se negó… al menos hasta que su madre le habló como nunca, y prácticamente la había sacado de la casa de un empujón por la puerta trasera, para que ella corriera al bosque y se quedara ahí. Ella no alcanzó a replicar cuando los Androides encontraron a su madre, y tratando de esconderse y que sus sollozos no se escucharan, se dedicó a observar.

Era pequeña, pero tenía esa escena aún en su retina.

Los Androides hablando con ella, su madre dando la excusa que deseaba escapar, y que por ello iba hacia el bosque. El Androide de cabello oscuro apuntando hacia ella, su madre gritándoles en la cara que el guerrero Gohan iba a matarlos en algún momento, y que con ellos pagarían todas las atrocidades cometidas en esos años.

La mención de Gohan los hizo detenerse por algunos momentos. Le preguntaron a su madre su posible conexión con él, pero ella por supuesto que no contestó. Nunca les diría nada… ella sabía que cuando la mataron, su madre seguramente estaba llorando, rogando para que no encontraran a su pequeña hija, que había sufrido el horror de ver cómo esos dos monstruos asesinaban a su madre y destruían el pueblo en el que había crecido y en el que se había criado.

No supo cuánto tiempo demoró su padre en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con su familia, ni cuánto demoró en llegar al pueblo que estaba en llamas, y que éstas se extendían hacia el bosque. Tampoco podía imaginarse qué fue lo que hizo que él la buscara por los alrededores, encontrándola acurrucada entre unos matorrales, dormida y agotada de tanto llorar. Con una fiebre muy alta por toda la tensión vivida las últimas horas. Su padre la llevó donde su abuela, donde se quedaría a vivir con ella por varios años.

Por estar enferma, ella no escuchó la conversación que su padre tuvo con su abuela, contándole sobre su madre, cómo se habían conocido y por qué había decidido mantener la relación en silencio. Milk, su abuela, lo había escuchado con lágrimas en los ojos, atentamente, y mirando de vez en cuando a su pequeña nieta, que deliraba por la fiebre, ocupando la cama que otrora era de su padre. Su llegada para su abuela fue una nueva inyección de energía para ella, prácticamente tenía que hacerse cargo de ella, ya que Son Gohan, su padre, debía continuar concentrado para derrotar a los Androides. Fue así que llegó a vivir al monte Paoz. Fue así cómo la vida con su madre, Lime, había acabado de un momento a otro.

Ella y Milk lograron congeniar pronto, y aunque de vez en cuando solían tener disputas por lo fuerte del carácter de ambas, éstas no solían demorar demasiado. Fue su abuela quien la entrenó durante ese tiempo, aunque ella ya no tenía la condición física de antaño, ambas habían hecho un trato: si podía estudiar una cantidad determinada de horas, su abuela la entrenaría otro tiempo determinado. Por supuesto que aceptó.

Fue durante ese tiempo, también, que ella supo más sobre los guerreros que murieron enfrentando a los Androides. Su madre le había contado bastante, pero por supuesto que no conocía la historia tan bien como su abuela, que sí había estado, de cierta manera, presente durante esos años.

Supo de su abuelo Son Goku, seguramente el mejor guerrero que había, y de cómo una enfermedad al corazón lo había llevado a la tumba. También conoció la historia de cómo Gohan había comenzado su entrenamiento, siendo raptado por el que sería su mentor, inspiración y seguramente mejor amigo, el llamado "demonio" Piccoro Daimaho. Seguramente esa era la historia que más le gustaba escuchar… también supo de otros, como Krilin, Yamcha, Ten ShinHan, Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajins (que había sido domesticado por Bulma Briefs, quizás la terrícola más inteligente del planeta), todos ellos muertos valientemente defendiendo lo que amaban. Fue ahí que ella comprendió más sobre la motivación que tenía su padre, el deseo de defender a los que quedaban vivos, y vengar a aquellos que habían muerto, sus amigos, su mentor, y seguramente, también su madre.

Cuando su padre las visitaba, solía entrenar con ella, y cuando terminaban, se sentaban en el pasto a conversar. Él le hablaba del entrenamiento que le daba a Trunks, hijo de Bulma y Vegeta, de los intentos de ésta para crear una máquina del tiempo, que les diera la oportunidad de viajar al pasado y así poder salvar a Goku y también al planeta de aquellos androides. Fue, durante una de esas tranquilas tardes, en que pareciera que nada malo ocurría en la Tierra, que Gohan le había hecho un regalo. Recordaba que era su cumpleaños número siete.

Fue un gi. Era morado, con muñequeras y cinturón rojo, y una bandana para su cabello. A ella le gustó bastante, pero en parte la desilusionaba que éste no fuera rojo como el de su padre. Fue ahí que ella escuchó sobre Piccoro de los mismos labios de su padre, y de lo importante que había sido para él, y de las dos veces que había muerto para protegerlo, la segunda siendo definitiva. En ese momento fue que ella comprendió la importancia que tenía para él.

Siempre había escuchado hablar sobre Trunks Briefs, y la primera vez que lo había visto fue cuando éste fue a darle la noticia del fallecimiento de su padre. Por supuesto que fue una bomba en la casa, sobre todo para su abuela. A ella también le dolió, y muchísimo, pero debía ser fuerte por ella. Y recordarle que aún le tenía a ella como razón para continuar viviendo, a pesar que su esposo y su hijo habían muerto.

El tiempo siguiente fue difícil para ambas. A pesar que Gohan no iba tan seguido como quisieran a verlas, el saber que ya no volvería lo hacía mucho peor, sobre todo cuando ella misma se encontraba esperándolo, hasta que recordaba lo que había ocurrido realmente con él.

Trunks, junto con llevar la mala noticia a su casa, también había llevado su amistad. Había escuchado de su existencia, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla hasta ese momento. Bulma también moría por verla, así que hizo su primer viaje a la capital del Oeste, específicamente a la que fuera la Corporación Cápsula.

Bulma, siempre amable, le pidió que se quedara unos días con ella, para conversar. Fue ella quien le pudo contestar aquellas dudas que tenía respecto a batallas anteriores, y también sobre su proyecto, la Máquina del Tiempo, que sólo podría hacerla funcionar recién dos años después, cuando ella contaba con diez años.

Ella y Trunks habían hecho amistad, aunque era algo complicado, tanto por la distancia como por la diferencia de género. Pero al menos a ella nunca le importó, y en parte, agradecía que a él tampoco. Así fue que, cuando la máquina del tiempo estuvo lista, Trunks fue a visitarla a montaña Paoz para darle la buena noticia.

Ella sí notó la diferencia del muchacho que volvió, y del que llegó. Partiendo por su cabello largo, la madurez en su mirada, y también la determinación. La había ido a ver después que matara a los Androides y a un ser llamado Cell. Escuchó con atención toda la historia que le dijo, escuchando emocionada cómo su padre había logrado llegar a otro nivel en su poder, cómo su abuelo se había sacrificado para salvarlos a todos, y finalmente cómo su padre, de tan sólo once años, había logrado matar y devolver la paz a la Tierra.

Y era como si todo comenzara de cero. En la Tierra se respiraba un sentimiento de felicidad porque por fin había vuelto la paz a ellos, por lo que la reconstrucción había iniciado con todo el ánimo muy alto de la gente, ya que todo el trabajo significaba que, después de años de estar viviendo prácticamente un infierno, comenzaban a ver la luz al final del túnel.

Nadie podría imaginar siquiera la amenaza que llegaría a ellos, un tiempo después.

Las ciudades habían comenzado a funcionar casi con normalidad, el comercio se había restablecido casi totalmente, y la gente comenzaba a vivir otra vez. Trunks y ella habían comenzado a asistir a la escuela, teniendo una vida lo más normal que se podía. Además, ella le había pedido que la entrenara en serio, y éste, por supuesto, había aceptado.

Todo era normal ese día. Trunks estaba en la escuela, en clases, cuando sintió de pronto la explosión de un ki maligno, lo que por supuesto, lo hizo salir de la misma, preocupado por saber qué era lo que ocurría, teniendo un poco de miedo por perder toda la paz que habían logrado. Ella fue con él, también.

* * *

-… Na… Nadir…

Se removió. Estaba segura que nunca había sentido tanto dolor en toda su vida, era tanto así, que a duras penas podía soportar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos cuando recuperó la consciencia. A penas pudo abrir los ojos cuando sintió que una mano acariciaba su mejilla.

-Nadir… contesta…

Reconoció la voz preocupada y temblorosa de Trunks, por lo que lo buscó cerca de ella. Lo vio a su derecha, inclinado sobre ella, quizás más herido y apaleado que ella misma.

-Trunks…- murmuró, y lo vio sonreír. Seguramente pensaba que estaba más cerca del Otro Mundo que de este -… Tru…

-No te esfuerces- le pidió él, con suavidad.

-Es… es que… tanto que te costó… matar a los Androides… y ahora esto…- Nadir respiraba con dificultad -¿es que… nunca podremos vivir tranquilos?...

-Te dije que guardaras silencio- le dijo Trunks, aunque por dentro tenía las mismas preguntas apareciendo una y otra vez –debemos irnos…

-¿Dónde?- preguntó ella, a penas manteniéndose despierta.

-¿Qué parte de "no hables" no entiendes?- le dijo Trunks, reclamándole.

Nadir volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Con cada movimiento que hacía lograba que el dolor se incrementara, incluso con sólo mover su mano.

-Nadir, trata de mantenerte despierta- decía Trunks. Nadir trataba de ver qué era lo que él estaba haciendo, pero a penas podía mantenerse despierta –ese monstruo atacó la capital del Oeste…

-¿Y Bulma?- le preguntó. En momentos como ese agradecía que su abuela viviera en la aislada montaña Paoz.

-No lo sé…- y con el tono con que habló, Nadir se dio cuenta que no quería hablar más al respecto. De pronto, ella sintió que la tomaba en brazos.

-¿Dónde… vamos?- le preguntó Nadir.

-Donde puedan ayudarnos…- contestó Trunks –ven…

-Pero…

-Te dije que dejaras de hablar… demonios, que terca puedes llegar a ser a veces…

Cuando volvió a mirarla, se dio cuenta que ella había perdido el sentido. Después del primer ataque que sintió, estando en la escuela, no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sucedieron las cosas. En un primer momento estaba viendo a un ser pequeño, de voz chillona, luego él y Nadir estaban luchando, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, llegó un tipo que más parecía un peluche gigante, y ese fue el acabose… ni siquiera pudieron darle la pelea, prácticamente había barrido el piso con ellos.

Y a esas alturas, Trunks sólo podía pensar en una sola solución. Quizás no era lo más indicado, porque no en realidad no era su problema… pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Iremos al pasado, Nadir- le dijo Trunks, a la vez que la máquina del tiempo se abría. Sólo era para un viajero, pero estaba decidido a no dejar a la chica ahí, no podría. Sería como dejarla abandonada a su suerte, que seguramente sería la muerte –iremos, y les pediremos ayuda nuevamente… estoy seguro que Gohan, tu padre, no nos dejará así nada más… ellos podrán ayudarnos.

Como pudo se acomodó en la máquina del tiempo junto con ella. Ambos estaban heridos, Trunks sólo esperaba que ella pudiera resistir el viaje, ya llegando al pasado no habría problema… o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

_Pasado._

* * *

Son Gohan no podía dejar de sonreír, ya que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía tanta felicidad.

Esa tarde, él y su esposa Videl volvían del hospital, después que ella diera a luz a su primera hija, a la que llamaron Pan. A ratos de verdad le costaba creer que estuviera viviendo eso, que fuera padre, fue una emoción demasiado grande para él, demasiado importante.

Toda su familia había ido en pleno a recibir a la recién nacida. Podía notar los rostros felices de sus padres, Goku y Milk, y de su hermano, Goten.

Gohan sabía que no podía haber nada más perfecto…

Pero todo ese momento de felicidad fue interrumpido con el sonido extraño de una máquina que aterrizaba cerca de la casa. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharlo, sin contar que de pronto sintió un ki que ya conocía, sólo que no cuadraba en esa línea de tiempo. Goku y Gohan se miraron, confundidos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Goten, extrañado -¿Trunks? ¿Por qué se siente diferente?

Sin contestar, Gohan y Goku salieron de la casa del primero, y se encontraron con que la máquina del tiempo que hacía años no veían estaba cerca de la casa.

-¿Qué es eso?- fue lo que preguntó Goten al verla.

* * *

**Bien, he aquí otro fic un tanto diferente, creo. Bueno, se me ocurrió viendo la película de Gohan y Mirai Trunks por la tele, y quise escribirla. No quiero que crean que este es un fic anti Videl/Gohan porque NO lo es, no soy fan de la pareja pero no suelo destruir familias así nada más, sólo porque ella me cae mal, jejeje. Sólo quería probar algo distinto, a ver cómo es recibido.**

**Eso, saludos a todos. ¿Comentarios?**


	2. Los que nunca conocí

**Legado**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**II. Los que nunca conocí.**

* * *

Goku se sentía algo nervioso. Mientras esperaba que la máquina del tiempo terminara de aterrizar, por su mente pasaron miles de las razones por las que Trunks podría estar en esa línea de tiempo… y lo peor de todo era que más que nada eran suposiciones malas, como nuevos asesinos en serie y cosas así. En ningún momento pensó que quizás podría estar ahí sólo porque andaba de vacaciones.

Eso sería imposible.

La máquina aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, y por algunos instantes, tanto Gohan como Goku esperaron que ésta se abriera y de ahí saliera un Trunks con el cabello largo, con su típica chaqueta y espada en su espalda. Los dos empezaron a preocuparse cuando no había movimiento.

-Algo no anda bien…- murmuró Goku, frunciendo el cejo. Preocupado, se elevó hasta llegar al mismo nivel que los tripulantes, y lo que vio definitivamente no lo esperaba -¡Oh, demonios!... ¡Goten, ve por semillas del ermitaño, rápido!

Mientras su hijo menor le hacía caso, Goku decidió actuar rápido. Como no tenía la menor idea por dónde se abría la famosa máquina, con su puño se encargó de hacer lo mismo. Con ello pudo ver mejor a los dos jóvenes que estaban ahí. Una chica sentada en el lugar del piloto, inconsciente y sangrando del abdomen; Trunks estaba en el piso, también inconsciente y sangrando. Se sintió un poco más aliviado al ver que los dos continuaban con vida, aunque a duras penas.

Él se encargó de sacar a la chica y dejarla en el suelo, sobre la hierba. Después de verle el rostro, por algunos momentos le dio la impresión de estar viendo a Milk durmiendo, cuando estaban recién casados, sólo que con el cabello castaño oscuro. Gohan lo ayudó dejando a Trunks cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido?- preguntó Gohan a nadie en especial, ya que seguramente su padre no tendría la respuesta. En esos momentos Goten llegaba con ellos, seguido de cerca por Videl, que seguramente salió porque el hermano menor de su esposo no supo contestar satisfactoriamente sus preguntas.

-Aquí están- dijo Goten, entregándole la bolsita a su padre. Goku sacó una y luego le lanzó la bolsa a Gohan, que se encargó de darle una a Trunks, mientras que Goku hacía lo mismo con la chica. El primero en reaccionar fue Trunks, que quedó mirando a Gohan por algunos momentos, notándose algo perdido.

-Ah… ¡Nadir!- se sentó rápidamente, tanto, que por poco no golpea a Gohan con su cabeza. Buscó casi desesperadamente a la muchacha, que en esos momentos abría los ojos -¡Nadir!

La chica lo primero que vio, a penas abrió los ojos, fue a un hombre de cabello alborotado y ojos alegres. Después de unos momentos, pudo reconocerlo como su abuelo Goku, por las fotografías que había visto en la casa de su abuela y en la Corporación Cápsula.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Goku, que sonrió cuando vio que había despertado. Antes que pudiera contestar, Trunks sacó de un empujón a Goku, poniéndose en su lugar y mirando a Nadir, aún algo asustado.

-¡Nadir!- la chica estuvo a punto de largarse a reír por el poco cuidado de su amigo, pero al ver la cara de preocupado que tenía lo evitó. Pudo notar que, en cuanto vio que estaba bien, se tranquilizó, pero cuando la abrazó, la chica lo consideró una exageración –Gracias a Kami-sama que estás bien. Si hubieras muerto, estoy seguro que tu padre me estaría esperando en las puertas del Otro Mundo para mandarme directo al Infierno…

-Me imagino…- replicó ella, sonriendo levemente y sin dejar de abrazarlo –por cierto… ¿dónde estamos?- mientras estaban así, Nadir se dedicó a observar a los que estaban ahí. Aparte de Goku, pudo ver a un hombre que le parecía muy parecido a su padre… aunque después de observarlo mejor, le pareció que era él, sólo que más delgado, con anteojos y vestido de traje. También vio a un chico más o menos de su edad, y a una mujer.

-Ah, sí…- Trunks recuperó la cordura y se separó de ella, y miró a los otros, sonriendo levemente –bueno, estamos en el pasado, en la línea temporal que ayudé… aunque no tengo idea de la fecha en la que vinimos a caer.

-Creo que en eso podemos ayudar nosotros- dijo Goku, sonriendo, a la vez que los otros dos se ponían de pie y los miraban –es muy bueno verte, Trunks, aunque supongo que estás aquí porque hay problemas.

-Y no se equivoca- suspiró Trunks –era lo único que podía hacer… y según yo, alcanzamos justo a venir. De otra manera no lo contamos…

-Muy bien- Goku quedó mirando a la chica, dándose cuenta que el primer parecido que pensó que ella tenía con Milk, continuaba ahí, pero que con sus ojos verdes no era tan notorio como cuando estaba inconsciente. Aún así, sentía algo especial hacia aquella chica –yo soy Goku, él es mi hijo menor Goten, y mi hijo mayor Gohan, con su esposa, Videl…

Trunks, al escuchar lo último, volvió sus ojos hacia Nadir, que no se movía. Él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la madre de su amiga, pero estaba seguro que ella no era su madre, la cara de ella lo confirmó.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Gohan, que miraba con cierta suspicacia a la chica.

-No, lo siento…- murmuró Trunks, y luego sonrió a Goten –me alegra conocerte, la última vez que vine, tu madre estaba embarazada, supongo que de ti… ¿tú y Trunks de este tiempo son amigos?

-Él es mi mejor amigo desde siempre- contestó Goten, sonriendo ampliamente –es genial conocerte, cuando era niño Gohan me hacía dormir contándome la historia de aquel Trunks que vino del futuro para salvarnos- Mirai Trunks sonrió con sinceridad, sabiendo que Goten era aquel amigo y compañero que siempre quiso tener –por cierto, ¿quién es ella?

-Ah, sí, su nombre es Nadir- dijo Trunks, que se sintió algo extraño cuando ella tomó su mano –y es…- la chica pellizcó levemente la mano de Trunks, que no emitió ningún quejido –es…- ella volvió a hacerlo, sólo que un poco más fuerte. Recién ahí Trunks comprendió lo que ella deseaba –mi… ¡novia, sí!

Todos mostraron sorpresa al escuchar tales palabras, sobre todo Gohan y Goku, pero no pudo imaginar la que había puesto Nadir después de escucharlo, aunque pudo sobreponerse rápido a la sorpresa. Volvió a pellizcarlo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- le preguntó Trunks, en un susurro.

-¿Novia?- preguntó ella, sonriendo disimuladamente.

-¿Qué querías?, si digo prima ahí sí que no me creen…

-Eh… vaya, eso sí que me sorprendió- dijo Goku, que no había escuchado el pequeño diálogo que ambos habían tenido. Quedó mirando con notable curiosidad a Nadir –sí que es una sorpresa… supongo que sabes artes marciales- le dijo –lo digo por las heridas que tenías…

-Bueno… sé defenderme…- mintió Nadir, y sintió de pronto que se acercaban al lugar tres ki, volando a gran velocidad. Uno de ellos, que era igual al de Trunks, pudo identificarlo como el de su igual en esa línea de tiempo. Pero sí se dio cuenta que el de _su_ Trunks era considerablemente más fuerte.

-Creo que será mejor que esperemos que lleguen para que nos cuenten qué ocurre- dijo Gohan, que había sentido a Piccoro también. Se volvió hacia Videl -¿y Pan?

-Está con tu mamá- contestó ella, luego se dirigió hacia el grupo –vamos adentro, estaremos más cómodos.

El primero que llegó con ellos fue Piccoro, que después de las presentaciones, quedó mirando a Nadir como tratando de adivinar cuál era el truco. Fue tanto lo que la veía, que ella llegó a ponerse nerviosa. Momentos después llegaron Trunks y Vegeta, el primero completamente sorprendido de ver a su contraparte del futuro, mientras que Vegeta se notaba bastante enojado.

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces aquí, chiquillo!- le dijo, aunque más bien fue un reclamo. Mirai (Trunks del futuro. Lo llamaré así de aquí en adelante para evitar confusiones) retrocedió un paso, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de Nadir -¿y quién eres tú?- le preguntó a ella, con brusquedad, ya que continuaba con su mano unida a la de él.

-Eh… yo soy…

-Déjalos, Vegeta- dijo Goku, con voz conciliadora –vamos adentro, hay mucho que tenemos que hablar.

Vegeta le hizo caso, no sin antes darles una mirada suspicaz. Todos los siguieron, incluidos Mirai y Nadir, aunque un poco más alejado del resto, ya que tenían intenciones de hablar.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad sobre Gohan?- le preguntó Mirai, aunque más bien sonaba a un reclamo –sabes que en algún momento se van a enterar.

-Él tiene su familia- contestó Nadir, y Mirai pudo reconocer algo extraño en su voz. ¿Celos? –no puedo llegar aquí y pretender que somos una familia feliz.

-¿Por qué no? De todas maneras Gohan es tu padre…

-¡No lo es!- casi gritó ella, soltándose bruscamente de la mano de Mirai; éste la quedó mirando con extrañeza –no puede serlo, siendo que ahora él tiene otra mujer. ¿Cómo crees que me siento porque en esta línea de tiempo no voy a nacer? ¿Dónde está mi mamá? Por Kami-sama, ¡ni siquiera mi padre es igual!

-Gohan siempre será Gohan…- afirmó Mirai, pero esta vez ella hizo algo parecido a un puchero, en vez de contestar. Fue ahí que Mirai se dio cuenta que eran observados atentamente por una persona… mejor dicho, por un Namek –oh no…

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Nadir, con curiosidad.

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas que una vez te conté que Piccoro tenía un oído muy desarrollado?- le preguntó Mirai, Nadir enarcó una ceja, sin saber del todo hacia dónde quería ir.

-Pues, sí…- contestó. Mirai hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y cuando Nadir lo siguió, lo que vio prácticamente la paralizó.

Desde la puerta de la casa, Piccoro los observaba fijamente. Ambos se dieron cuenta que no se veía muy contento, seguramente porque no estaban siendo del todo sinceros con ellos. La primera en intentar arreglar las cosas fue Nadir.

-Por favor, no les cuente- le pidió la chica, casi desesperada –se los diré en su momento, sólo… sólo no se los diga- Nadir pudo notar la mirada suspicaz de Piccoro, pero después de unos momentos, asintió, entrando a la casa –uff…

-Vamos, puede ser un problema si es que los hacemos esperar más.

Nadir entró, seguida de Mirai. Vio que todos estaban reunidos en la sala, algunos sentados, como Gohan y Goku, y otros de pie, como Piccoro y Vegeta. Mientras ambos se sentaban también, ella no podía dejar de comparar esa casa con la que había estado durante la mayor parte de su infancia. También notó que incluso su abuela lucía diferente, más joven y alegre. Sin querer, sintió algo de nostalgia.

-Han pasado seis años desde que destruí a los Androides- comenzó Mirai con la historia –y por fin todo estaba funcionando bien, la gente se había reorganizado, la economía había comenzado a funcionar otra vez, las ciudades estaban nuevamente reactivándose, hasta que… bueno…

-Yo estaba en la escuela, Trunks en la universidad- continuó Nadir –y de pronto pude sentir una gran explosión de poder en la ciudad. Sabiendo que Trunks iría hacia el lugar, yo también logré escaparme de clases y cuando llegué vi que Trunks estaba luchando con unos tipos… extraños… no parecían humanos. Lo comencé a ayudar, y estábamos en eso cuando… llegó eso…

-¿Qué, o quién?- preguntó Goten, que escuchaba con atención.

-Nunca supe su nombre- dijo Mirai –pero te puedo decir que era un tipo gordo, feo, que no parecía peligroso, pero era terriblemente fuerte…

-Por casualidad…- lo interrumpió Trunks, que tenía una pequeña corazonada -¿era rosa?

-Sí, pero, ¿cómo…?- la pregunta de Mirai quedó a medio hacer, ya que comprendió por qué lo conocían –ah, entiendo… ¿ustedes también lucharon en contra de él?- preguntó, y todos asintieron.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Babidi?- preguntó Goku.

-¿Quién?- esta vez fue Nadir quien preguntó.

-El mago que deseaba despertarlo- contestó Piccoro –acá era el mismo Majin Buu quien lo mató.

-Ah, bueno… no sabemos qué pudo haber sido de él- contestó Nadir –recuerdo que había un ser pequeño y con voz chillona junto con ese monstruo, pero no alcancé a verlo bien cuando ese ser ya me estaba golpeando- Nadir se ahorró de decir que estaba segura que en ese momento moriría… aunque así hubiera sido, si es que Mirai no la hubiera llevado con él al pasado.

-No tienes que sorprenderte de eso- dijo Goku, sonriendo levemente –cuando Majin Buu nos atacó, por poco y nos destruye… aunque haciendo memoria, sí logró matarnos a todos, ya que destruyó la Tierra, ¿saben? Tuvimos que seguir luchando en el Otro Mundo, en el planeta del Supremo Kaoi-sama- tanto Nadir como Mirai tenían la boca abierta por lo que escuchaban.

Sin pensar demasiado, la mente de Nadir comenzó a trabajar. Si estando todos esos poderosos guerreros para defender la Tierra, Majin Buu igual pudo destruir todo, no quería ni pensar qué iba a ser de la Tierra en su línea de tiempo… después de ver la reacción que Mirai había tenido cuando ella le preguntó por Bulma, pensaba que seguramente estaría muerta, ya que de las primeras ciudades que Buu atacó fue la Capital del Oeste, pero… ¿y su abuela?

-Eso… eso quiere decir…- balbuceó, pensando lo peor. No deseaba pensar que nuevamente tendría una pérdida tan importante, la última persona cercana que le estaba quedando, aparte de Trunks.

-No te preocupes antes de tiempo, Nadir- dijo Mirai, aunque su voz sonaba un tanto temblorosa –quizás… tú abuela sigue viva- la chica asintió levemente, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba decidida a no largarse a llorar, no en frente de ellos.

-Bueno… quizás no ha llegado a tal extremo- dijo Goku, al notar la reacción que Nadir tuvo por sus palabras. Goten y Trunks lo quedaron mirando con cierto reproche.

-Por cierto- dijo Gohan, después de unos momentos –si el ataque inició en la capital del Oeste, ¿qué ocurrió con la Corporación Cápsula?

Esta vez fue Mirai quien no contestó y se dedicó especialmente en no ver a ninguno de ellos a los ojos. Tanto Goten como Trunks contuvieron el aliento, al darse cuenta de la respuesta, y Vegeta abrió levemente los ojos, por la sorpresa.

-Bueno…- dijo Mirai, después de unos momentos, aunque aún no miraba a ninguno de ellos –me imagino que de haber sobrevivido al ataque, a estas alturas no deben ser muchos los que siguen vivos…- pudo sentir que a su lado, Nadir se tensaba. Sonaba duro, pero estaba seguro que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Para alivianar un poco la conversación, Milk decidió ponerse de pie, y hablar con los recién llegados.

-¿Les parece si se quedan aquí hoy, con nosotros?- les dijo, amablemente –pueden descansar y mañana decidir qué van a hacer para ayudar a su gente. Creo que necesitan mucho dormir, a pesar que les dieron esas semillas.

Nadir sonrió agradecida, y asintió, agradecida. Milk los dejó para ir a preparar los cuartos, y para todos fue notorio la mirada con que Nadir siguió sus movimientos. Parecía una mirada de añoranza, nostalgia y con mucho cariño.

-Ah, por cierto Trunks- dijo Goku, sonriendo con cierta culpabilidad –creo que hay un problema con la máquina del tiempo- agregó, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y soltando una risita.

-¿Qué ocurrió? No me fijé…

-Eh, bueno…- Goku volvió a reír, mientras que Gohan se dedicaba a mirar a otro lado descaradamente –cuando los vi a Nadir y a ti heridos en el interior, y como no tengo idea de cómo se abre, pues… la cosa es que el cristal está… ah… tenía que asegurarme que ustedes salieran de ahí…

Mirai demoró sólo unos momentos en darse cuenta a qué se refería Goku con todo lo que le estaba diciendo, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la casa. Fue seguido de cerca por los demás, que no alcanzaron a escuchar el quejido que emitió al ver cómo había quedado el que fuera su medio de transporte más interesante.

-Lo siento…- comenzó a decir Goku.

-No se preocupe, señor Goku- dijo Mirai –mañana le diré a mamá que lo arregle, seguro que podrá.

-¿Quién eres tú?

La agria pregunta fue hecha de Vegeta para Nadir, que veía la escena de su amigo con su abuelo con cierta simpatía. Ésta quedó mirando al saiya con sorpresa, sin contestar.

-¿De qué habla?- le preguntó ella, haciéndose la inocente. Algo le decía que Vegeta sabía todo sobre ella –no entien…

-¡No te hagas la inocente!- la prepotencia con que Vegeta habló llamó la atención de todos, que lo quedaron mirando –dijiste que habías ayudado a Trunks con los soldados de Babidi, y si pudiste dar la pelea a ellos quiere decir que no eres tan débil. ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Es que tienes sangre saiyajin?

Nadir miró levemente a Mirai, como pidiéndole ayuda. Había escuchado de su padre, Bulma y el mismo Mirai que Vegeta solía dar miedo a ratos, sobre todo cuando se le metía alguna idea en la cabeza.

-Papá, por favor…- comenzó Mirai, tratando de calmar los ánimos. Sabía perfectamente que si seguía presionándola, Nadir no reaccionaría muy bien. En ese sentido era igual a su padre. No solía perder mucho el control, pero si lo hacía, ya fuera por presión, tristeza o rabia, aquel que lo había hecho lo lamentaba.

-¡Cállate, chiquillo, sigues siendo un inútil!- gritó Vegeta, Mirai se paralizó –te lo preguntaré una sola vez, ¿escuchaste? ¿Eres saiyajin o no?- por respuesta, sólo recibió la mirada de Nadir. Ella ya no se notaba nerviosa, sino que algo molesta.

-Vegeta, creo que estás confundiendo las cosas- dijo Goku, dándose cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente –ella no puede ser saiyajin, tendría que ser hija de Trunks si lo fuera, y eso es imposible…- Vegeta soltó una carcajada.

-Eres un idiota, Kakarotto- dijo el príncipe, burlesco, y volvió sus ojos hacia ella -¿por qué no lo dices y ya? ¿O es que acaso eres una hija escondida de Gohan, o nunca te reconoció?

* * *

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. ¿Les va gustando?, espero que sí.**

**En fin, les cuento que por temas personales (vacaciones) no actualizaré el fic por el resto de febrero, para que no crean que lo he abandonado o algo así.**

**Agradezco los reviews de Ken Trunks, JanellaBround y LDGV, y también a todos los que leen.**

**Hasta la próxima.  
**


	3. Su alegría y la mía

**Legado**

**Por Alisse.**

**

* * *

**

**III. Su alegría y la mía.**

**

* * *

**

-Eres un idiota, Kakarotto- dijo el príncipe, burlesco, y volvió sus ojos hacia ella -¿por qué no lo dices y ya? ¿O es que acaso eres una hija escondida de Gohan?

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Vegeta fue profundo, ya que todos quedaron mirando a Nadir, que había palidecido por la poca delicadeza del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, que por cierto, se notaba de lo más complacido al ver la reacción de la chica.

Gohan no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Miraba a la niña y trataba de encontrar algún tipo de parecido con alguien de su familia, y también trataba de explicarse que esa chica no fuera Pan, su hija recién nacida, quien tendría que ser la que estuviera ahí. Pero no, esa chica no era Pan... su cabello castaño y ojos verdes le parecían ligeramente familiares, pero eran completamente diferentes a los azules de Videl.

-¿Es... es verdad?- preguntó Goku, que en esos momentos encontró sentido al parecido que vio en Nadir la primera vez que la vio, a Milk, después de todo, era su abuela -¿de verdad que eres hija de Gohan?

Nadir retrocedió un paso, insegura. Podía notar sobre ella las miradas curiosas de Goten y Trunks de ese tiempo, y también la de pesar por parte de Mirai, que no sabía del todo qué decir. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su padre pudiera hacer algo así sólo por… bueno, maldad. Aunque después de unos momentos de pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que era de Vegeta de quien estaba hablando. El mismo Vegeta que había dejado que Cell absorbiera a 18 sólo para tener una buena pelea.

Una gran cantidad de sentimientos parecieron explotar dentro de Nadir después de escuchar a Goku hablar. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? ¿Simplemente que sí, y ya? Había escuchado por su amigo Trunks que Vegeta solía ser un desgraciado la mayoría de las veces, pero nunca se imaginó que llegara a tal su grado, mucho menos cuando vio la sonrisa de estar disfrutando el momento. Le dieron ganas de golpearlo, de quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro de un solo golpe, la verdad era que no pensaba que alguien pudiera disfrutar tanto con el dolor ajeno (bueno, aparte de los Androides, por supuesto)

Nadir volvió los ojos hacia Gohan, que la veía con ojos grandes, la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Sus miradas se cruzaron por algunos instantes, que al menos a ella le parecieron eternos, pero después de ello él desvió los ojos, nervioso, en un gesto que nunca su padre había tenido con ella. Frunció el cejo ligeramente, nunca había esperado de él algún recibimiento muy cálido, y mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta que quien estaba con él no era su madre, pero tampoco esperaba eso… que simplemente se hiciera a un lado.

Finalmente, y lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, fue que el mismo Vegeta cambió su postura, acercándose más a ella. Nadir, sin moverse siquiera, estaba con todos sus sentidos a la defensiva.

-¿Te vas a quedar callada?- le dijo, aunque más sonó a reclamo. Las palabras dentro de Nadir tuvieron, por supuesto, un efecto negativo: las ganas de golpearlo se hacían cada vez más fuertes –bueno, aunque no lo desees, ya no sirve que lo niegues, se puede ver por tu forma de actuar que eres hija de él. Ahora lo que hay que saber es por qué lo ocultaste…

-¿Y eso a usted qué más le da?- replicó Nadir rápidamente. El tono que utilizó prendió la señal de alerta de Mirai, que comenzó a inquietarse.

-Por supuesto que importa- Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo burlón –la primera vez que Trunks vino ocultó quiénes eran sus padres por razones obvias, pero tú no tienes nada que perder. ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre?- preguntó, y Nadir apretó los puños por la rabia –ah, veo que sí… ¿y qué fue lo que hizo el idiota de Gohan? ¿Es que por primera vez se comportó como guerrero saiyajin y a tu madre sólo la quería de amante?

Aunque todos sabían que de un momento a otro la chica terminaría reaccionando de alguna manera ante las palabras de Vegeta, la verdad era que no pensaron que justamente sería con esas. Un instante después Vegeta sintió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, y luego un golpe en el rostro, que finalmente lo dejó en el suelo.

Nadir temblaba de la ira, podía sentir perfectamente cómo las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos sólo por la rabia. La sonrisa que continuó en el rostro de Vegeta sólo hizo que la rabia fuera aún mayor.

-Veo que no me equivoco…- murmuró el Príncipe, después de unos momentos de estar en el suelo. Antes que cualquiera hiciera un movimiento, Mirai decidió intervenir.

-¡Nadir!- gritó, sabiendo perfectamente que ella volvería a atacar a su padre, y que esta vez él no se la dejaría tan fácil para golpearlo. Podía ver cómo ella respiraba agitadamente, seguramente tratando de calmarse, y que luego de unos momentos en que ninguno se movió, ella simplemente encendió su ki, y se alejó del lugar.

El silencio que continuó fue tenso. Después que todos observaran cómo Nadir se alejaba hacia rumbo desconocido, todos volvieron sus ojos hacia Vegeta, que se ponía de pie, por supuesto que para nada contento. Con la manga de su ropa se limpió el labio, que le sangraba.

-Puedo ver que sigues siendo igual de bueno en hacer sentir mal a la gente- la voz de Mirai sonó triste y decepcionada entre todo el silencio –aunque bueno, no se me ocurre en qué momento pude pensar que habías cambiado…

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Acaso querías que la invitara a comer y hablar sobre su vida?- gruñó Vegeta, algo dolorido, aunque sin querer reconocerlo. Mirai hizo ojos al cielo, dándole la espalda -¿¡A dónde crees que vas!

-…- Mirai se detuvo, pensando muy bien las siguientes palabras que diría –escuche, no tengo nada en contra de usted, después de todo sigue siendo mi padre. Pero vuelve a decir algo en contra de _mi_ maestro, o de su familia, y no la tendrá tan fácil.

-¿Qué, es una amenaza?- Vegeta soltó una risa burlesca -¿es que piensas que puedes luchar en contra de mí, y ganarme?

-La verdad no me importa. Y tómelo como quiera. Sólo no se vuelvas a acercar a ella, nada más.

Con esas últimas palabras, Mirai los dejó, con intenciones de seguir a su amiga. Los demás presentes volvieron a mirar a Vegeta, que no estaba del todo contento con la amenaza de su hijo del futuro.

El Príncipe de los Saiyajins se fue momentos después, seguramente a la Corporación Cápsula. Goten invitó a Trunks a quedarse con ellos esa noche, lo que el otro aceptó de inmediato, ya que aún tenía muchas dudas que quisiera resolver cuando Mirai y Nadir volvieran. Goku y Piccoro, mirando atentamente a Gohan, se sentían algo preocupados por cómo él podría asimilar la presencia de Nadir en ese tiempo.

Finalmente fue Goku quien se aproximó a su hijo, y llamó su atención poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Gohan lo quedó mirando, algo distraído.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Goku, a lo que Gohan sólo asintió, aún con algo de torpeza. Luego dio media vuelta y fue al interior de la casa, seguramente junto con Videl y la hija de ambos. Fue seguido de cerca por Goten y Trunks, que aún hacían comentarios sobre lo ocurrido minutos atrás. Sólo Piccoro y Goku se quedaron afuera.

-No pensé que podría tomarlo así- comentó el Namek, y Goku lo quedó mirando confuso –escuché que Mirai y la chica hablaban del tema, ya lo sabía.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?- preguntó Goku, frunciendo el cejo.

-No me correspondía- contestó Piccoro, suspirando –aunque cuando los escuché hablar, lo primero que pensé fue en hacerlo, después lo consideré mejor. Gohan está shockeado y todo eso, pero la chiquilla también.

-Lo sé… sólo espero que Trunks pueda encontrarla pronto y traerla. No me gustaría que pasara la noche afuera.

Goku decidió quedarse despierto esperándolos, sabiendo que Mirai la llevaría con ellos a penas pudiera convencerla. Milk se quedó con él, decidiéndolo después de escuchar lo que había ocurrido afuera. Cuando Goten y Trunks mostraron intenciones de quedarse despiertos también, Milk los mandó a dormir inmediatamente. Por otro lado, Gohan decidió irse a su casa, junto con Videl y Pan, y aunque quiso dormir, estaba completamente al pendiente de lo que ocurría en casa de sus padres.

Después de varias horas, viendo que Mirai regresó, pero solo.

-¿Dónde está Nadir?- preguntó Milk, la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-¿No ha venido?- preguntó Mirai, más preocupado que antes –la estuve buscando por horas, y como no la encontré pensé que pudo haber venido…

-Para nada- dijo Goku, con gesto grave –ni siquiera he sentido su ki por acá cerca…- Mirai soltó un suspiro, y dio media vuelta, con intenciones de continuar con su búsqueda. Goku lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro, y cuando volteó, pudo ver que sonreía ligeramente –quédate y descansa, yo iré a buscarla.

-¿Qué?, pero…- trató de protestar el chico, pero la sonrisa de Goku lo hizo callar –se lo agradecería.

-No te preocupes- dijo el saiya –come algo y puedes dormir, debes necesitarlo después de todo lo que has pasado hoy. Yo la encontraré.

-Gracias…

Goku se fue, dejando a su esposa y a Mirai solos.

-Ven- dijo Milk, amablemente –como saiyajin que eres, debes estar hambriento…

-Gracias, señora Milk.

-Además, tengo millones de preguntas sobre mi nieta, y la verdad es que ya estoy impaciente por conocer las respuestas.

* * *

Después de la abrupta huida que había tenido, Nadir había llegado sin darse cuenta al mismo lugar en el que entrenaba con su padre cuando era niña, y recién ahí se permitió soltar las lágrimas que las palabras de Vegeta habían causado.

Dentro de ella sabía que sólo las había dicho para hacerla perder la paciencia, pero eso mismo hizo que una de las tantas dudas que tenía acerca de sus padres volvieran a crecer fuerte dentro de ella, a pesar que se había obligado a olvidarlas después de la muerte de ambos.

No tuvo idea cuánto rato había pasado, de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y ni siquiera quiso voltear a verlo. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que saldría a buscarla a penas había dejado la casa de sus abuelos.

-Sabía que estabas aquí.

La alegre voz que escuchó no era la que esperaba. Volteando rápidamente, se dio cuenta que el que estaba ahí no era Trunks, como esperaba, sino que su abuelo. Después de unos momentos en que lo quedó mirando completamente sorprendida, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde está Trunks?- dijo, confusa.

-Te estuvo buscando por horas- dijo Goku, mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado –hace unos minutos volvió a la casa a preguntar si estabas ahí, y le pedí que me dejara venir a buscarte.

-¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?- preguntó Nadir, segura de haber bajado lo suficiente su ki como para que no pudieran sentirla. Al menos Mirai no lo había hecho.

-Cuando Gohan era niño siempre lo traía aquí a pesar- dijo Goku, con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro –no se por qué tenía la idea que de alguna manera, él había hecho lo mismo contigo- la sonrisa que él le dio, fue lo suficientemente contagiosa como para que ella también sonriera.

-Me traía aquí cuando comenzamos a entrenar más en serio, después que mamá murió- dijo Nadir, volviendo su mirada hacia el río –no tenía pensado venir aquí… sólo deseaba irme, ya no quería escucharlo más- dijo.

-No tienes que hacerle caso a Vegeta- dijo Goku, después de unos momentos –él es la última persona a la que debes escuchar, siempre hará lo que sea para molestar al resto, sobre todo si sabe que lo que diga le afectará de alguna manera.

-Lo sé, es sólo que…- Nadir dudó, no sabiendo cómo explicar la gran cantidad de sentimientos que tenía hacia las dos personas que le habían dado la vida. Goku esperó pacientemente a que continuara hablando, dándose cuenta que el tema era difícil para ella –hay muchas cosas que no tengo claro cómo ocurrieron, y como ambos están muertos no puedo preguntarles y…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Goku, interrumpiéndola. Algo le decía que no todo era tan color de rosa como parecía en un comienzo.

-Cuando era niña pensaba que mi papá no nos quería porque pasaba muy poco tiempo con nosotras- comenzó a decir ella, y sin darse cuenta del momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos –yo no se cómo era que se sentía mamá, yo sé que ella lo quería… cuando Vegeta dijo eso, yo… yo…

No supo ni siquiera en qué momento Goku se había acercado lo suficiente hacia ella como para atraerla y abrazarla, pero de un instante a otro se vio en los brazos de su abuelo, llorando como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Ya no lloraba por la rabia de lo que Vegeta le había dicho, sino por sus padres, su abuela, que a esas alturas lo más seguro que estuviera muerta, y quizás también por ella misma, que no estaba del todo segura qué sería de ella si su abuela la dejaba también.

Goku esperó a que ella se calmara para continuar hablando. Mientras la tenía abrazada no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que la sentía junto a él, sabiendo que ella era la nieta que seguramente su Gohan no le daría. En cierta manera eso lo entristecía, ya que le hubiera gustado verla crecer, y seguramente una vez que ella y Mirai volvieran a su línea de tiempo, difícilmente volvería a verla (si es que volvían)

Cuando sintió que los sollozos se calmaban, sin dejar de abrazarla, comenzó a hablar.

-Tú padre pasó por muchas cosas difíciles desde que era niño- comenzó Goku –supongo que te habrá contado la historia de por qué comenzó a entrenar, y también el viaje a Namek. Todo eso lo viví cerca a él, dentro de lo que podía, ya que éste Gohan pasó por lo mismo. No puedo siquiera imaginarme cómo habría sido tu padre, ya que pudo soportar mi muerte y la de todos sus amigos después que los androides atacaran, y luego continuó luchando por años. No te puedo decir nada de eso, pero lo que te puedo asegurar, es que él nunca hubiera jugado con tu madre. Si decidió estar junto a ella fue porque de verdad lo sentía así, y porque la quería. Estoy más que seguro que para él, tú y tu madre eran lo más importante…

Nadir sonrió, agradecida. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta por qué todos añoraban tanto a Goku en su tiempo. Seguramente siempre lograba consolar y ayudar a sus más cercanos, haciéndolos sentir mejor de una u otra manera.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos. Nadir, aún sonriendo, asintió varias veces, secándose las lágrimas.

-Excelente, ahora supongo que nos podemos ir, ¿cierto? Milk muere por hablar contigo…

-¿Y Gohan?- preguntó Nadir, después de dudarlo un poco.

-… Sólo está confundido- dijo Goku –dale un poco de tiempo.

Aunque no se notaba del todo convencida, Nadir asintió levemente, volviendo su mirada al río. Goku se dio cuenta que no tenía intenciones de volver a montaña Paoz, por lo que tampoco se movió de su lugar, a pesar del deseo que tenía de irse a la cama.

-¿Cómo se sintió?- preguntó de pronto Nadir, abrazando sus rodillas. Goku la quedó mirando, sin saber a qué se refería -¿cómo se sintió cuando vio que la bebé era una niña?

-Feliz…- contestó Goku, sonriendo –aunque ya lo sabíamos, cuando Gohan nos la mostró a través del vidrio, me sentí tremendamente orgulloso… quizás tanto como cuando él nació.

-Cuando yo nací los dos eran jóvenes… muy jóvenes- dijo Nadir –a pesar que nunca lo dijeron, yo sé que fui un accidente de ambos- agregó, y Goku la quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa, a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risita –no creo que ellos hubieran querido que naciera en un mundo como ese, y mucho menos sin que hayan cumplido los veinte años.

-Pero supongo que fueron muy felices cuando llegaste a ellos- dijo Goku, a lo que Nadir sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Si no lo eran nunca lo demostraron en frente mío- contestó ella, con voz algo ausente. No solía hablar mucho de sus padres y mucho menos de la relación que ambos tenían –ambos sabían esconder muy bien los problemas que teníamos… me enteré de los androides recién cuando tuve como cinco años.

-Seguramente Gohan no deseaba que tuvieras que tener una niñez demasiado difícil.

-Si trató de hacerlo así, no funcionó del todo- suspiró Nadir, y antes que Goku se decidiera a preguntar a qué se refería, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro -¿quiere entrenar conmigo?

Por supuesto que con la sola mención de entrenamiento, a Goku se le olvidó lo que iba a preguntarle, entusiasmado de poder medir la fuerza de su nieta.

-¿Quién te ha entrenado?- preguntó Goku, mientras que ambos se preparaban.

-Papá, hasta los ocho años- contestó Nadir, sonriendo –después la abuela.

-¿Milk?- la cara de Goku mostró una divertida mueca –ah, bueno, no me sorprende del todo, si ella también entrenaba a Goten cuando era niño…

-Sí, me entrenaba a cambio de horas de estudio- agregó Nadir, con cierto tono divertido –y ahora entreno con Trunks.

-¿Has llegado a ser Súper Saiyajin?- preguntó con curiosidad el hombre, ella negó.

-No, y la verdad no sé si pueda- agregó luego.

-Quizás sólo debas entrenar más- sonrió Goku, y luego de eso, se decidió a atacar.

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo entrenaron, pero lo que sí sabían, era que pasaron un gran momento juntos. Más que entrenamiento lo que hacían parecía un juego, Goku probando las habilidades de su nieta. Aunque más contento se sentía cuando ella se largaba e reír después de un ataque sorpresivo por parte de él, o después de un comentario divertido.

Finalmente, y mientras tomaban un pequeño descanso, ella cayó dormida. Goku, que en un primer momento no se había dado cuenta, la quedó mirando sonriendo levemente. Sí, era verdad, se parecía bastante a Milk.

La tomó en brazos y se teletransportó a su casa, en donde encontró que Milk y Mirai continuaban levantados, sólo que dormidos en el sillón, seguramente esperándolos. No quiso despertarlos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano cuando su esposa abrió los ojos, y lo quedó mirando un poco asustada, sobre todo cuando vio a la niña en sus brazos.

-¿Le pasó algo?- le preguntó, preocupada.

-No, sólo se quedó dormida después que entrenamos- contestó Goku, y después de unos momentos retrocedió por la mirada que le dio su esposa -¿Qué hice?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre entrenar con ella, Goku?- le preguntó ella, enojada -¿qué no te das cuenta que es una niña nada más?

-Es una niña, pero muy valiente, y que ha tenido que pasar muchas cosas- Goku sonrió –podrás verlo tú también, Milk. Estoy seguro que estarás feliz porque es tu nieta.

Milk también sonrió, asintiendo. Ella también estaba segura de ello.

* * *

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta por fin! En serio, perdón por la demora, pero la vuelta a la universidad fue más pesada de lo que había pensado.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a Ken Trunks, LDGV y Janella Bound, por dejar comentarios en el capítulo anterior.**

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Sobre mis padres

**Legado**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**IV. Sobre mis padres.**

* * *

_Temblaba, aunque gracias al brillante sol que había en el cielo no hacía nada de frío. Aún así, sentía que su cuerpo no podía dejar de moverse, y ella tampoco, clavada en el lugar en que estaba, paralizada, seguramente por el miedo._

_Estaba escondida entre unos arbustos, casi a la entrada del bosque, observando con la boca abierta lo que ocurría delante de ella, a unos cuantos metros. No podía creer que su vida había cambiado tanto de un momento a otro._

_Había sido una tarde muy tranquila, y ella estaba junto a su madre, leyendo. Aunque no era de sus actividades favoritas, había sido una de las exigencias de su padre para comenzar a entrenarla, y aunque no le había gustado demasiado la condición, eran tantos sus deseos por aprender a luchar, que simplemente aceptó._

_De pronto, mientras le leía un trozo de "El Principito" a su madre, habían comenzado los ataques. Primero una explosión y después los gritos de los demás habitantes del pueblo. Ella se asustó, por supuesto, quedándose sentada, pero su madre fue rápida en reaccionar, e inmediatamente se puso de pie y la tomó de un brazo, tirándola con fuerza._

_-¡Mami!_

_-¡Vete de aquí!- le gritó Lime, abriendo la puerta trasera de su casa, que daba directo al bosque –corre lo más rápido que puedas y no te detengas por nada del mundo, ¿escuchaste?- la soltó, y le dio un leve empujón hacia el bosque, pero Nadir no caminó._

_-¡Ven conmigo!- le pidió, comenzando a llorar. Una parte de ella sabía muy bien que si no se iban juntas, nunca se volverían a ver._

_-¡Hazme caso, Nadir!- le gritó Lime, perdiendo la paciencia por el miedo que sentía -¡vete de aquí! Te prometo que cuando se vayan iré a buscarte, pero vete ya…_

_Pensando que su madre no mentía, dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque. Lo que la detuvo, a unos metros, fue un pequeño grito que dio su madre. Dio media vuelta, viendo con ojos asustados que, junto a Lime, habían dos personas, jóvenes, mejor dicho._

_Eran exactamente iguales, sólo que ella era rubia y él tenía el cabello negro, los dos hasta los hombros, con ojos de un color celeste cielo._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó el chico, sonriendo con cierta malicia mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¿es que te quieres perder la fiesta?_

_-Sólo… sólo…- Lime retrocedió unos pasos, pero del lado contrario por donde había corrido Nadir –quería…_

_-¿Esconderte?- esta vez fue la chica la que habló, con tono de desdén -¿es que pensaste que puedes esconderte de nosotros en un simple bosque?- esta vez Lime no dijo palabra, simplemente se quedó quieta._

_-A ratos me extraña los deseos de vivir que la gente tiene- dijo él, con burla –cada vez que llegamos a un lugar intentan huir de nosotros, pensando que pueden sobrevivir. Aunque bueno, debo admitir que eso lo hace bastante más divertido._

_Nadir observaba todo temblando. Había visto que ellos lanzaban rayos que hacían que las casas del pequeño pueblo prendieran fuego, los había visto disfrutar con la tortura física y psicológica a los que antes fueran sus amigos, o los amigos de su madre. Y ahora podía verlos hablar con su madre, como si estuvieran de visita, o algo así._

_-Para ti todo lo que ellos hacen es divertido- dijo la rubia, con fastidio –yo insisto que simplemente hay que matarlos, ¿para qué jugar con ellos?_

_-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó de vuelta el joven -¿es que no te gusta ver las caras que ponen cuando están a punto de morir?_

_La niña observaba que su madre estaba de pie, mirándolos fijamente. No podía verle el rostro, debido al ángulo en que se encontraba, por lo que no podía asegurar qué actitud estaba teniendo su madre en esos momentos. ¿Estaría llorando, sentiría rabia por no poder hacer nada? Nunca lo sabría._

_Lo único que Nadir deseaba, era estar a su lado, y aunque a momentos estuvo a punto de ir con ella, salir de su escondite, tanto el miedo como el posible reto que le daría su madre la detenían. Finalmente vencida por el miedo, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, cuando la propia voz de Lime la detuvo._

_-Ríanse todo lo que quieran- dijo, con voz segura –búrlense y mátennos como si fuéramos cualquier cosa. En algún momento habrá quien pueda matarlos y los dos se irán al Infierno…_

_Los dos la quedaron mirando, con cierto aburrimiento marcado en sus rostros._

_-Veo que la desesperación te está haciendo pensar tonteras- dijo el joven, sonriendo burlesco -¿qué alguien podrá matarnos? Sí, seguro…_

_-Gohan podrá hacerlo…_

_La mención de Gohan hizo que los dos la quedaran mirando con mayor interés. El joven se cruzó de brazos, flotando unos cuantos centímetros._

_-Ah, conoces a Gohan- dijo él –entonces, me imagino que debes saber que la última vez que lo vimos quedó medio muerto en el suelo, ¿cierto?_

_-Ya ha estado así antes- replicó Lime -¡él los matará, los hará pagar por todo el daño que han hecho a la gente!_

_Fue la chica la que hizo que un rayo de luz la atravesara. Escuchó a su madre gritar, quizás del dolor, o de la sorpresa, y fue eso mismo lo que calló su grito de espanto al ver la escena._

* * *

Nadir abrió los ojos y a duras penas fue capaz de contener un grito. Después de unos momentos en que trató de tranquilizarse, finalmente se sentó, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que había sido un sueño, nada más que un sueño.

-Vamos…- murmuró, cuando se dio cuenta que esas palabras no causaban el efecto deseado, ya que no había dejado de temblar desde que había abierto sus ojos –mamá murió hace años, esto no volvió a ocurrir…

Lo que la distrajo levemente fue encontrarse en una habitación que definitivamente no era la suya. Miró extrañada a su alrededor, tratando de recordar en dónde podía estar… y fue que de pronto todo cuadró en su cabeza.

El ataque de Majin Boo, la pelea en la que casi muere y su viaje con Trunks hacia el pasado, para pedir ayuda. El encuentro con la familia feliz que siempre deseó tener, pero que no pudo. Conocer a su padre y saber que nunca estuvo con su madre, la conversación con su abuelo y el entrenamiento que ambos tuvieron… seguramente se quedó dormida y su abuelo la llevó a su casa.

Sabiendo que ya no podría seguir durmiendo, decidió levantarse. Aún no amanecía, se dio cuenta de ello cuando se asomó por la ventana. Después de pensarlo unos momentos, la abrió, y salió por la misma y se elevó hasta llegar al pequeño balcón de la casa de sus abuelos, sentándose en una de las sillas y observando el cielo.

¿Qué se suponía que harían ahora? No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Trunks del asunto (y mucho menos considerando que él simplemente la había llevado, sin preguntarle siquiera), y la verdad era que se encontraba bastante perdida. ¿Es que esperaba que ellos los entrenaran, como había ocurrido la vez anterior? ¿O buscarían alguna manera de acompañarlos al futuro?

Abrazó sus piernas mientras veía los primeros rayos de sol asomar en el cielo, y trató de darse un poco de calor en sus brazos.

-Quizás la abuela y Bulma a estas alturas ya murieron…- murmuró la niña, suspirando –lo más seguro es que sí… al paso que iba, Boo no tardaría mucho tiempo en terminar con todo. ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Yo no me quiero quedar acá…

No estaba del todo segura cuánto rato había pasado, cuando a su lado llegó una cálida presencia que no tardó en reconocer, ya que la noche anterior había estado con él. Se volteó, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué haces acá arriba?- le preguntó Goku, curioso –pensé que estarías descansando, con todo lo que tuviste que pasar ayer.

-No podía dormir- contestó Nadir, volviendo sus ojos al cielo, que a estas alturas ya estaba claro.

-¿Por qué?

-… Pesadillas- contestó casi en un murmullo, la verdad no deseaba hablar del tema, mucho menos con Goku.

-Entiendo…- Goku se puso al lado de ella, y después de unos momentos (en que parecía dudar qué hacer) decidió poner una de sus manos sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola. Nadir lo dejó hacer, escondiendo luego su rostro en su pecho –todo estará bien, ¿si?

-¿Cómo puede asegurarlo?- preguntó ella, después de unos momentos –estoy segura que a estas alturas no debe quedar nadie vivo en la Tierra, ni siquiera mi abuela…

-Encontraremos la manera de que vuelvan…- contestó Goku, y Nadir lo miró con escepticismo -… siempre es bueno tener esperanza…

-No estoy segura hasta qué punto es bueno tener esperanzas- contestó Nadir, después de unos momentos, y Goku la quedó mirando, con notable curiosidad –considerando que todas las esperanzas que he tenido no se han cumplido, bueno…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando era niña tenía la esperanza que en algún momento papá pudiera vivir con nosotras, tranquilo, y poder ser una familia feliz, pero mamá murió. Después quería que papá matara a esos androides, pero ellos lo mataron a él, y ahora que estábamos todos tranquilos, lo único que deseaba era que la Tierra estuviera en paz, pero tampoco duró demasiado… ya no sé realmente qué esperar.

Goku miró con cierta tristeza a su nieta, en parte, pidiendo que la nieta que tenía en esa línea de tiempo no tuviera que pasar lo mismo que ella.

-Goku, ¿encontraste a…?- Milk se detuvo cuando subía la escalera, y los quedó mirando a los dos, con cierta sorpresa –oh, niña, me preocupaste cuando no te vi en la habitación.

-Lo siento…- murmuró Nadir, soltándose de su abuelo –no quería asustarla.

Milk se acercó a la niña, mirándola con atención, como inspeccionándola. Nadir la miraba con cierta diversión, contenta de notar que su abuela era la misma que en su línea de tiempo, sólo cambiaba el peinado… y que era más joven, además.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo la mujer, después de unos momentos –supongo que debes tener hambre, no has comido desde ayer, y supongo que el apetito que debes tener debe ser parecido al de Goku y Gohan.

-No tanto- contestó Nadir, sonriendo –la verdad es que ni se le acerca.

-Eso tengo que verlo- sonrió Milk –vamos, que Gohan, Videl y Pan no tardarán en llegar.

No pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos que el rostro de Nadir se tensó un poco, ante la mención de la llegada de su padre. Aún no estaba segura de cómo debía comportarse con él, y el tener que afrontarlo en una casa llena de gente, no le apetecía demasiado a la niña.

Goten y Trunks ya se habían despertado, lo mismo que Mirai, que suspiró con alivio cuando la vio llegar en compañía de sus abuelos. Nadir se sintió un tanto intimidada por las miradas que le daban los otros dos, pero aún así, siguió avanzando, hasta sentarse junto a Mirai.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Mirai, a lo que ella asintió -¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

-No podía dormir- contestó Nadir, a lo que Mirai asintió.

-¿Pesadillas, cierto?- preguntó luego, a lo que la niña asintió nuevamente, algo sombría, seguramente por los recuerdos -¿estás bien?

-Sí- contestó ella, tratando de restarle importancia. Las miradas curiosas de los otros dos no pasaron del todo desapercibidos para la niña, pero trató de terminar con ellas antes que comenzaran las preguntas -… ¿Qué pasó al final con la máquina del tiempo?

-Ah, está rota- contestó Mirai, soltando un suspiro –hoy la llevaré a la Corporación Cápsula para que mamá la vea. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-Eh…- la verdad era que Nadir no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero al considerar la otra opción que tenía (quedarse ahí y tener la mayor posibilidad de encontrarse con Gohan), finalmente cambió de parecer –bien, sí, voy contigo.

-Estoy seguro que mamá querrá conocerte después que escuche de ti- dijo Trunks, sonriendo levemente –conociéndola, incluso puede que quiera llevarte de compras.

Nadir pareció sorprendida durante algunos momentos, y después recordó que estaba con la misma ropa con la que luchó el día anterior en su línea de tiempo. En otras palabras, no era para nada presentable.

-Oh…

El timbre interrumpió cualquier posible comentario que algún otro pudiera haber hecho, y Goten fue a abrir, con una gran sonrisa. Nadir, después de darse cuenta que era el ki de su padre el que estaba a la puerta, se enterró un poco en su asiento, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

La verdad era que no sabía del todo cómo actuar. En parte se sentía shockeada por, primero, ver a su padre tan diferente a como ella lo conoció. Ese esforzado guerrero, melancólico y nostálgico no tenía nada que ver con el padre de familia que ella vio el día anterior. Además, estaba el punto que él no estaba con su madre, y ni siquiera sabía si había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla o no.

Ante el sonido del timbre, y la gran bienvenida que Goten le daba a su sobrina a la entrada de la casa, tanto Milk como Goku acudieron, cual de los dos más felices. Sólo se quedaron en el sofá Nadir y Mirai, mirando la escena con sentimientos algo diferentes.

Nadir se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué ella nunca había tenido una familia así de feliz, con abuelos, sus padres juntos, y con tíos, además. Aún sabiendo que estaba mal, no pudo dejar de pensar que toda esa diferencia era algo injusta.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- les reclamó Milk a penas entraron, tomando más atención a Pan que a sus padres –llegué a pensar que tendríamos que ir a buscarlos a su propia casa para que vinieran a desayunar con nosotros.

-No exageres, mamá- sonrió Gohan, con cierta diversión –fue hace poco rato que llamamos que vendríamos…

-Vamos a la mesa- dijo Goku, dejando pasar a la joven pareja.

Videl y Gohan saludaron a los demás con naturalidad, pero al momento de llegar con Nadir, todos notaron que a Gohan le costó un poco hacerlo. La quedó mirando unos instantes, y después, cuando la vio fruncir levemente el cejo, la saludó torpemente.

-… No eres Pan, ¿cierto?- le preguntó, y después de unos momentos, al notar que ella lo miraba incrédula, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –eh, perdón- murmuró, sonrojándose, sobre todo al notar la mirada que Goku le dio –quiero decir, tu mamá no es Videl…

Nadir lo quedó mirando, y después de unos momentos, soltó una pequeña risita.

-Obvio que ella no es mi madre- gruñó ella, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la mesa. Gohan se dio cuenta de la mirada que Goku le daba y, después de unos momentos, se encogió de hombros; lo mismo ocurrió con Milk.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- le preguntó Videl.

-Lo siento… sólo salió…

Minutos después estaban todos sentados a la mesa, desayunando. Durante un rato todos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Milk se decidió a hablar. Tenía demasiadas dudas sobre su nieta aún, y ya no soportaba mucho más con ellas.

-Algo que me alegra, Nadir, es que a pesar de todo lo difícil que tuvo que vivir tu padre, pudo casarse y ser feliz, aunque sea por algunos momentos- dijo, con ojos soñadores –y me imagino que tu llegada fue una bendición para ellos.

-Ah…- Nadir pareció pensar bastante lo que respondería –sí, me imagino que igual se alegraron… un poco…

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?- preguntó Goten, con curiosidad.

-Porque no creo que alguien quisiera tener un hijo con el mundo como estaba, y mucho menos cuando mamá tenía 17 años y papá 18- contestó Nadir, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Mirai hizo ojos al cielo, conteniendo los deseos de golpearse la frente, mientras que los demás la quedaban mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Tenía 18 años?- preguntó Goku.

-Sí, ¿joven, cierto?- asintió Nadir –así que puede imaginarse lo felices que fueron…

-Entonces, ¿a qué edad se casaron?- preguntó Videl, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Casarse? Ellos no lo hicieron- contestó Nadir, sin darse cuenta de la cara que Milk tenía –la verdad es que no tenían tiempo para eso, ¿quién podría pensar en casarse cuando el mundo se cae a pedazos? Les aseguro que nadie.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Milk, y esta vez todos la quedaron mirando a ella -¿cómo es que Gohan pudo hacer algo así? Relación fuera del matrimonio, no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es posible que un hijo mío pueda hacer algo semejante?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó inocente Nadir, extrañada por la reacción de su abuela.

-¿Y lo preguntas, Nadir?- al retó Milk –no puedo creer que _yo_ hubiera aceptado algo así de _mí_ hijo, ¿en qué momento fue a suceder?

-Bueno, de hecho, no lo sabías- continuó Nadir, sin darse cuenta que a su abuela estaba a punto de darle un ataque por todo lo que le estaba diciendo –tú no supiste de mi existencia hasta que cumplí los seis años.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó esta vez Trunks, que seguía atento la conversación, a ratos tratando de aguantar (a duras penas, eso sí) la risa que tenía.

-No lo sé- Nadir se encogió de hombros –papá sólo me llevó con la abuela cuando murió mi mamá, y después me quedé viviendo con ella. Supongo que cuando te enteraste de todo ya no valía la pena que pensaras en las reglas morales y todo eso…

-Supongo que no…- suspiró Milk, tocándose la cabeza, que recibía una divertida mirada por parte de Goku.

Nadir la miró con notable curiosidad, sin creer aún la reacción que su abuela estaba teniendo a sus palabras.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Empezando, vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la demora. Se está acabando el semestre, y todo ha sido mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado, llegando al punto que tenía el cap del día lunes, pero no tuve tiempo de poder subirlo.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. agradezco la paciencia que han tenido conmigo.**

**Mando saludos a LDGV, Ken Trunks, Anika-san, JanellaBround, Elestir, J-sika-chan, por sus comentarios. Se agradece.**


	5. Ella

**Legado**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**IV. Ella.**

* * *

El desayuno había pasado sin mayores inconvenientes. Mirai se dedicaba más que a nada a conversarles lo que había pasado en su tiempo una vez que habían derrotado a los Androides, la nueva organización en las ciudades y cosas así. Gohan, desde el lugar que estaba sentado, trataba de pensar en la vida que llevaba Nadir ahí, ya que la chica aún no contaba demasiado sobre ella misma.

-¿Y tú, Nadir?- le preguntó Goten, que se adelantó a la pregunta que Gohan deseaba hacerle -¿qué es lo que haces? ¿Estudias?

-Sí- la chica asintió –estoy… estaba en una escuela en la Capital del Oeste- contestó –fue uno de las condiciones que puso la abuela para que continuara entrenando.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Milk, interesada. En parte se sentía atraída sobre los métodos que su contraparte utilizaba para intentar mantener "tranquila" a la joven, como se podría decir.

-Empecé a entrenar cuando tenía cinco años, más o menos- contestó Nadir –le pedí a papá que lo hiciera, y después de un rato de molestarlo y molestarlo, aceptó. En ese tiempo todavía vivía con mi mamá, y por cómo estaba la situación con los Androides el entrenamiento no era en condiciones aceptables. Cuando me fui a vivir con la abuela, seguí entrenando pero cuando supe que ella sabía artes marciales, traté de convencerla que me ayudara.

-¿Y lo hizo?- preguntó Goku, sonriendo y recordando que ella también entrenaba con Goten cuando éste era un niño.

-Sí, pero a cambio de una mínima cantidad de horas de estudio al día- contestó Nadir, encogiéndose de hombros –fue obvio que no le gustó el trato, pero fue la única manera que consiguió tenerme un rato sentada estudiando. Cuando le conté a papá rió durante un buen rato, ya que él nunca consiguió algo así cuando era niño.

-Lo entiendo, para Milk siempre fueron los estudios primero- dijo Goku, haciendo ojos al cielo –si vieras lo que me costó convencerla para que Gohan entrenara durante los tres años antes que los Androides fueran liberados… ¿ahora sigues entrenando con ella?

-Ya no- dijo Nadir –cuando… papá murió… Trunks fue a la casa, y nos hicimos amigos. Ahora el que me entrena es él, y el trato que tengo con la abuela es ir a la escuela. Aunque la verdad no me imagino qué imagen tiene de mí, ¿es que pensaba que no tenía considerado estudiar?

-Para ella casi eres una vándala- dijo Mirai, con cierta diversión –te quiere mucho y todo eso, pero estoy seguro que te considera un caso perdido.

-Ah, por favor, si no hago nada del otro mundo- replicó ella, haciendo ojos al cielo… gesto típico que utilizaba con su abuela, por lo demás. Tanta exageración por parte de ella a ratos la desesperaba… como a cualquiera.

-Pero ya sabes cómo es la señora Milk, aún recuerdo su rostro cuando pintaste tu cabello.

-Se veía bien- replicó rápidamente Nadir, enrojeciendo ligeramente, y tratando de hacerle entender a Mirai que no era necesario contar esas cosas de ella.

-¿Fucsia?

-Bueno, ese no… pero tenía que probar. Era la idea, ¿no? Además, fue _tú _mamá la que me llevó con ella a la peluquería, así que no se qué tanto alegas. Todo fue idea de ella.

-Y tú bien que la sigues en todo- suspiró Mirai.

-Déjala ser feliz, con todo lo que pasó puede hacer lo que quiera- replicó Nadir –y lamentablemente tiene que hacerlo conmigo porque tú eres un aburrido, y a todo le pones un "pero". Estoy segura que es por eso que te llevas tan bien con mi abuela, son iguales.

La conversación continuó con esa tónica por algunos minutos más, en los cuales tanto Nadir como Mirai discutían entre ellos por nimiedades. Lo que le puso fin, fue el sorpresivo llanto de Pan, que también puso fin al desayuno que estaban teniendo.

-Iré a casa- dijo Trunks, después de agradecer por la comida –aprovecho de contarle a mamá de su llegada y preparar el terreno antes que ustedes lleguen- les dijo a Mirai y Nadir, que asintieron.

-Es necesario que te cambies ropa- dijo Videl a Nadir, llamando la atención de la chica después de unos momentos –si vienes a mí casa puedes tomar un baño y te puedo pasar algo que te quede bien.

-Eh…- Nadir miró insegura a su alrededor, específicamente buscando a dos personas. Una de ellas, Mirai, la animó a aceptar. Con la de Gohan ni siquiera se encontró, aunque la verdad no se sintió para nada sorprendida –bueno, gracias…- murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

Trunks y Goten salieron juntos para la Capital del Oeste, conversando animadamente entre ellos. Nadir pudo darse cuenta cómo Mirai los veía alejarse, sonriendo levemente. Ella sabía que él estaba contento por su contraparte, pero también en lo injusta que la vida había sido con él… el gran amigo que él había tenido había sido Gohan, su padre, y éste había muerto hacía unos cuantos años. A pesar que ellos eran amigos, Nadir era consciente que no era lo mismo a que si tuviera un amigo… ella misma pensaba a ratos que le hubiera gustado tener una amiga.

Al menos así tendría con quien hablar sobre sus intentos para no sonrojarse cada vez que Mirai estaba tan cerca de ella.

-¿Vamos?- Videl llamó su atención, y después de un leve asentimiento, se decidió a seguirla, saliendo de la casa de los Son. Gohan también se excusó, diciendo algo relacionado con Pan, y a la mesa quedaron Goku, Milk y Mirai.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Milk al muchacho, después de estar unos momentos en silencio. Mirai, sin comprender del todo la pregunta, la quedó mirando –Nadir… ¿es siempre así… tan triste? A pesar que a ratos estaba bromeando… no se notaba como si estuviera disfrutando de verdad.

-Sólo está confundida- contestó Mirai, encogiéndose de hombros, y tratando de pensar muy bien en las respuestas que daba –desde ayer han cambiado mucho las cosas, aún debe estar shockeada, y ni siquiera estamos seguros de qué tendremos que hacer para volver, ni cómo estarán las cosas cuando lo hagamos.

-¿Tienes pensado regresar pronto?- preguntó Milk, después de pensarlo unos momentos. Si tenía que ser sincera, la verdad era que deseaba que Nadir se quedara un tiempo con ellos, aunque fueran unas cuantas semanas.

-Yo, sí… quisiera que Nadir se quedara, al menos hasta que todo esté bien- dijo Mirai, escogiéndose de hombros –yo sé que ustedes no tienen problemas- Milk y Goku sonrieron, asintiendo a la vez –pero de ahí a que pueda convencerla para que se quede…

-Si no puedes hacerlo, nosotros te ayudamos- dijo Milk, animada –estoy segura que querrá quedarse.

Mirai sólo se encogió de hombros, sin querer especular. Le gustaría pensar que ellos tenían razón y que podrían convencerla, pero él conocía a Nadir, y sabía perfectamente que si se le metía algo en la cabeza, no podrían sacarla de ahí. Su abuela solía pensar que esa insistencia era por parte de su madre, pero Mirai a ratos lo ponía en duda.

* * *

En cierta manera, Nadir estaba impresionada por la casa en la que Gohan y Videl vivían, estaba casi segura que en porte, bien podía competir con la Corporación Cápsula. Pensó seguramente que ese tipo de lujo sería por parte de Videl, ya que la familia Son nunca había sido dada a vivir con algún tipo de lujo.

Mientras caminaban tanto Videl como Nadir guardaron silencio. Al entrar a la casa, la chica se dedicó a observar a su alrededor, sobre todo las fotografías en que salía Gohan.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Videl, después de unos momentos –te daré ropa y te mostraré dónde puedes bañarte.

-Sí, gracias- su respuesta fue casi un murmullo, siguiéndola luego.

Videl estaba en una pequeña lucha interna. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Nadir, preguntar cosas y tratar de hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero la verdad era que no sabía por dónde empezar. En parte sentía que ella la veía con recelo, por ser la esposa de su padre, y eso podía servir para que no hubiera un buen inicio entre ellas.

Pero de pronto se decidió a hablar. Llevándola a su cuarto, mientras buscaba entre su ropa algo que pudiera usar, se obligó a empezar con una conversación decente. Y así lo hizo, más o menos.

-¿Te has sentido mejor?- le preguntó, tratando de sonar casual. Pudo notar perfectamente la mirada confusa con que Nadir la miró –quiero decir, si ya has logrado acostumbrarte un poco más a nosotros.

-Bueno… sólo llevo dos días aquí- contestó Nadir, un tanto cohibida. La presencia de Videl y Gohan hacía que se pusiera nerviosa –así que… tanto tiempo para adaptarme no he tenido.

-Entiendo- asintió Videl –sé que debe ser algo difícil para ti, volver a perder lo que tenían después de las batallas con los Androides- esta vez Nadir no hizo ningún comentario, y después de unos momentos Videl se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –oh, lo siento Nadir, yo…

-No, está bien- la interrumpió la chica –después de todo, lo que dice es verdad. Por cómo iba todo, lo más seguro es que quede poco que salvar a estas alturas…

Nadir se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca, y por lo que pudo ver Videl, no tenía intenciones de continuar conversando con ella. Después de considerarlo unos minutos, la hija de Mr. Satán decidió no hacer caso a ello, y trató de pensar en qué decirle.

-Quizás… ellos sí continúen vivos- dijo, y Nadir la quedó mirando con escepticismo –nunca se debe perder la fe.

-Eso dicen…- Nadir se encogió de hombros –y puede que tengan razón. Como me dijo el abuelo, no hay que perder la fe.

-Y tiene razón, como siempre- sonrió Videl levemente.

Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre ellas. Eso era lo que justamente Videl quería evitar, por lo que después de unos instantes de considerarlo, decidió ser completamente sincera con Nadir.

-Escucha, Nadir- comenzó a decir, haciendo que la niña la mirara con cierta curiosidad –sé que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo… debió ser chocante para ti que yo fuera la esposa de Gohan, y no tu mamá- la chica sólo quedó mirando a Videl, esperando a saber qué más le iba a decir –quizás… no sé, te caigo mal, o algo así.

-¿Y por qué habría de caerme mal?- preguntó Nadir, genuinamente sorprendida.

-Por lo mismo que te dije…

-Usted no tiró a un río a mi mamá para casarse con Gohan- contestó Nadir, y Videl soltó una risita –simplemente… las cosas fueron diferentes, ni siquiera sé si ellos se conocieron o no.

-Bueno, saber eso en parte me tranquiliza- contestó Videl, sonriendo un poco y sentándose cerca de ella, en la cama –ahora, también quiero hablarte sobre Gohan…

-¿Por qué?- esta vez Nadir enarcó una ceja, extrañada.

-Él no ha tomado muy bien todo esto…- comenzó Videl –creo que tu llegada lo shockeó un poco, quizás tanto como a ti al verme, o al ver a Pan.

-Puede ser- Nadir se encogió de hombros, tratando de terminar con el tema. No se sentía cómoda hablando de eso, y mucho menos con Videl. El tema de Gohan y ella… no era tema, al menos no de momento.

-Entiendo si estás enojada con él- dijo Videl, después de unos momentos –o si estás sentida… pero te puedo asegurar que él no es así…

-Escuche… no entiendo por qué está haciendo esto…- comenzó a decir Nadir, pero fue interrumpida por Videl.

-Lo hago porque no quiero que ustedes parezcan desconocidos- dijo Videl, Nadir la miró con suspicacia –puedo ver que no deseas entablar una relación cercana con él, y en parte lo entiendo, pero estoy segura que si los dos lo intentan…

-¿Por qué piensa eso?- preguntó Nadir.

-Es lógico, al señor Goku lo tratas como abuelo, y a él le dices sólo Gohan, ni siquiera intentas decirle papá…

-Él no es mi papá- replicó Nadir, frunciendo el cejo.

-Lo es- dijo Videl, después de unos momentos –Gohan siempre lo será, y lo sabes. Es sólo que te duele la manera en que está actuando contigo- Nadir bajó la mirada, derrotada.

-Es sólo que… papá nunca actuaría de esa manera conmigo…

-Estaba shockeado…

-Yo también lo estaba, pero ayer. En una noche pude asumir bastantes cosas, ¿sabe?- comenzó Nadir –al menos yo lo hice. Ni siquiera me mira a la cara, actúa como si fuera… no sé, una hija abandonada por ahí y que ahora le viene a sacar todo en cara.

-Sí, puede ser- dijo Videl, riendo un poco –creo que está confundido, no sabe cómo acercarse a ti.

-Con un saludo sería suficiente, no lo voy a morder si es que se acerca a mí- replicó Nadir, cruzándose de brazos.

-Debe tener miles de preguntas en su cabeza- dijo Videl –estoy segura que no deja de pensar en ti, en quién es tu madre, si es que se conocieron en esta línea de tiempo… no quiero defenderlo, pero te quiero pedir una oportunidad para él.

-¿Por qué debería aceptar algo así?- preguntó Nadir, notándose que estaba dudando –él no ha demostrado tener mucha disposición para establecer algún tipo de relación padre-hija conmigo, ni siquiera sabe bien qué decir cuando estamos juntos.

-Eso lo sé- asintió Videl –y por eso mismo te pido… sé que siente algún tipo de obligación hacia ti, sabe que eres su hija, pero no sabe cómo acercarse a ti, y mucho menos si tu deseas que lo haga, sobre todo después de lo que ha hecho hoy en la mañana…- Nadir sonrió levemente –sé que es un tonto a veces, y por eso mismo es que te aseguro que no tuvo la intención de herirte.

Después de unos leves momentos, Nadir terminó por sonreír, lo que Videl tomó como una respuesta positiva a lo que le había pedido. Después de ello, sonriendo, se puso de pie y continuó buscándole ropa. Se estaba haciendo un poco tarde y aún Nadir tenía que estar lista para ir a la Capital del Oeste, junto con Mirai.

En menos de diez minutos la chica se encontró en la bañera, y por fin pudo relajarse un poco mejor. Pensó en lo que Videl le había pedido, y la verdad no podía culparla. Gohan no estaba tomando lo ocurrido tan bien como los demás (como el mismo Goku, por ejemplo), y en parte pareciera que a todos les sorprendía.

Mirai le había dicho que Gohan siempre sería Gohan, pero lamentablemente cada vez que lo miraba, encontraba miles de diferencias con los recuerdos que tenía de su padre. Y la verdad era que no sabía del todo qué hacer, ni mucho menos cómo acercarse a él. Su actitud de "padre culpable" le quitaba todas ganas que tenía de tratar de entenderse con él.

Una vez que terminó de bañarse, Nadir observó la ropa que Videl le había pasado con algo de descontento. Una blusa color celeste y una falda que le llegaba a la rodilla no era un atuendo al que estaba acostumbrada. Detestaba usar faldas porque le incomodaban, por muy bonitas que fueran.

Y fue por eso mismo que no se dio cuenta de la cara que puso Mirai cuando la vio, una vez que había terminado de arreglarse.

* * *

Goku acompañó a Mirai y a Nadir a la capital del Oeste a visitar a Bulma. Aunque en realidad, debería decir que los llevó, ya que usó la teletransportación para ello, evitándoles así el tener que viajar un buen tramo. El saiya pudo notar perfectamente la cara de asombro que puso Nadir al ver el edificio, ya que habían llegado al jardín.

-¿Nunca habías venido?- le preguntó, después de unos instantes.

-Sí, pero no lo había visto así, sólo las ruinas- contestó Nadir, aún con la boca abierta. Un poco confuso con la respuesta, Goku miró a Mirai.

-Por el ataque de los Androides del edificio no quedó ni la mitad- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros –nosotros vivíamos mayormente en el subterráneo. Cuando comenzó la reconstrucción, mamá decidió que no era necesario una casa tan grande para los dos solos, así que su porte se redujo bastante.

-Entiendo- dijo Goku, sonriendo –entremos, nos deben estar esperando.

-Sí.

Antes que alcanzaran a dar un paso, se abrió la puerta y vieron que salían a encontrarlos Trunks, Goten y dos chicas que ni Mirai ni Nadir pudieron reconocer. Una de ellas se parecía mucho a Bulma, y la otra tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, un poco baja de estatura.

-Por fin llegaron- dijo Trunks, sonriendo ampliamente –mamá está ansiosa por verlos, sobre todo a ti, Nadir.

-Eh… gracias- murmuró la chica, aún mirando a las otras dos, que parecían tener más o menos su edad.

-¿Y mi padre?- preguntó Mirai, más que nada para saber a qué atenerse si es que llegaban a encontrarse con él.

-Está entrenando, así que no te preocupes- contestó Goten, sonriendo.

-¡Así que tú eres Mirai!- dijo una de ellas, adelantándose -¡estoy muy emocionada por conocerte! Yo soy Bra, y prácticamente soy tu hermana menor.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Mirai, sorprendido. Eso sí que era algo que no se esperaba.

-Ajá, y ella es Marron- dijo, enseñando a la chica rubia, que sonreía con timidez –es hija de Krilin y 18. Estábamos ansiosas esperando su llegada.

Esta vez tanto Mirai como Nadir abrieron sus bocas por la sorpresa. Ambos sabían que en esa línea de tiempo los Androides no eran los asesinos que ellos conocieron, pero de ahí a que llegaran a estar casados y tener familia, definitivamente no era algo que tenían considerado.

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Espero la verdad que sean capaces de perdonar todo lo que me demoré, pero no se pudo hacer antes. Ya saben, tantas cosas que hacer y todo eso...**

**En fin, ¿les va gustando? Ojalá que sí.**

**Agradezco a los que siguen el fic, en especial a LDGV, JanellaBround, Tribyta, Clyo-Potter, Medicaldolphin8, Apailana, Yuki Nekoi, por dejar comentarios.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Uno de mis viajes

**Legado**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**VI. Uno de mis viajes.**

* * *

Tanto Bra como Marron se adelantaron, dejando a los otros cinco mirándolas, los dos visitantes aún demasiado sorprendidos como para hacer cualquier comentario respecto a lo que ambas chicas les habían dicho.

-¿Escuché bien?- Nadir se volvió hacia Goten –¿dijo que era hija de 18?- preguntó, una parte de ella sin creerlo completamente.

-Sí, es verdad- asintió animadamente Goten en repetidas ocasiones -¿por qué tanta sorpresa? Krilin y 18 se casaron hace tiempo ya.

Esta vez Mirai y Nadir se miraron levemente, tratando de no parecer tan obvio. Sonriendo divertido, porque Goku sí los entendía muy bien, prácticamente los arrastró hacia el interior de la Capsule Corp. Iban entrando cuando vieron que Bulma se dirigía casi corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Trunks!- gritó cuando vio a su hijo de otra línea de tiempo, y literalmente se lanzó a sus brazos. Tan sorpresivo fue, que Mirai casi cae de espalda -¡No podía creerlo cuando Trunks me lo dijo!, estoy tan contenta que estés bien… ¿Majin Boo no te hizo nada? ¿No estás herido?- a medida que hablaba, Bulma se separó de él y comenzó a revisarle sus brazos, nerviosa.

Nadir no pudo dejar de pensar que Bulma era casi igual que la de su propia línea de tiempo. Sólo que ella se veía más joven. Al igual que su abuela de este tiempo, no le había tocado una vida tan difíciles como las otras dos con las que vivía.

-Mamá, estoy bien- para detenerla, Mirai tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas –cuando llegamos no estábamos muy bien, pero ahora sí, así que no tienes que preocuparte, ¿si?

-¿Llegaron?- preguntó Bulma, unos momentos confusa. Momentos después pareció recordar la historia completa y buscó detrás de Mirai a su acompañante del futuro. Sonrió cuando la vio, y se acercó a ella –hola, soy Bulma- dijo –No puedo creer que seas hija de Gohan. Me alegra saber que entre todo lo malo que tuvo que pasar, sí tuvo alegrías.

Nadir sonrió levemente, y asintió, un poco tímida.

-Soy Nadir- dijo, después de unos momentos.

-Claro, Nadir- asintió Bulma –Trunks me dijo la babosada que hizo Vegeta, lo lamento. A la última persona que tienes que hacerle caso es a él.

-Eso mismo me dijo mi abuelo- dijo Nadir, sonriendo un poco más. Las palabras de Bulma hacían que sintiera como si estuviera hablando con la Bulma que era su amiga y prácticamente confidente.

-Entonces tienes que hacerle caso… aunque si quieres golpearlo otra vez, tienes todo mi permiso. No le viene mal de vez en cuando darse cuenta que no es todopoderoso- esta vez Nadir soltó una risita, divertida. Antes que la niña alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, Bulma la tomó del brazo y la arrastró con ella –te quiero hacer algunas preguntas…

-¿De qué?- preguntó curiosa Nadir. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Bulma miró hacia los demás, que estaban algo confundidos, y se alejó unos cuantos metros, caminando lentamente. De esa manera se aseguraba que ellos no las escucharan.

-Sobre Trunks- contestó Bulma, y Nadir se vio más confundida aún -¿tú sabes si tiene novia? ¿Se lleva bien con las chicas de su tiempo?

-…- esta vez Nadir la quedó mirando, sin saber qué conquistar. Nunca jamás se había esperado esa pregunta por parte de ella, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era para tanto la sorpresa que le debía causar. Era Bulma Brief con quien estaba hablando –ah… bueno, hasta donde tengo entendido, está soltero.

-Ah…- la mujer se vio notablemente decepcionada –pensé que podría pasar algo así…- miró hacia Mirai junto con Nadir, y éste al darse que era observado, enarcó una ceja, curioso. Supo que estaban hablando de él, y aunque por algunos instantes se vio tentado a preguntar, al ver la sonrisa que Nadir tenía se dio cuenta que no deseaba saberlo –no es de extrañar, con todo lo que tuvo que pasar… aunque si tu padre sí pudo encontrar a alguien…

-Creo que eso es decisión de él- replicó Nadir, tratando de evitar más el tema.

-Entiendo eso, aunque creo que si fuera por él, se quedaría solo y se evitaría el problema- dijo Bulma, suspirando –aunque…- esta vez vio fijamente a Nadir.

La chica tardó sólo unos momentos en darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba insinuando. Enrojeció visiblemente, tartamudeando.

-Eh… yo… no, ¿cómo cree?- decía Nadir, soltándose de Bulma. Por toda respuesta, la otra se largó a reír, divertida por su reacción.

-Por tu reacción, no creo estar tan equivocada, al menos de tu parte…- Nadir enrojeció aún más, y antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Bulma miró al grupo –vamos a mi laboratorio, tengo ahí algo que estoy segura, les gustará.

Todos siguieron a Bulma, y cuando pasaban por el lado de Nadir, la quedaban mirando con curiosidad, preguntándose qué pudo haberle dicho para que reaccionara de esa manera. Con ella se quedaron Bra y Marron. La primera con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que mamá te dijo?- preguntó Bra, con una actitud que demostraba que ella lo sabía muy bien –te pusiste muy colorada, parecías tomate.

-Eh… nada- murmuró Nadir –voy… con ellos, ¿si? Nos vemos…

Prácticamente siguió a los demás corriendo, tratando de escapar de la sonrisa de sabelotodo que Bra tenía. Algo le decía dentro de ella que la chica sí lo sabía todo.

-Que mala fuiste- le dijo Marron, una vez que estuvieron solas. Bra se largó a reír.

-No fui mala- replicó –sólo quería saber qué fue lo que habló con mamá, nada más. Vamos, hay que ver qué les dirá mamá.

La chica se adelantó, y Marron la quedó mirando. Sentía un poco de lástima por Nadir. No era para nada agradable tener a Bulma y a Bra como celestinas, y mucho menos si era para Trunks. Ella misma podía atestiguar que podían llegar a ser desesperantes.

Cuando la rubia llegó al laboratorio, poco después de las otras dos, pudo ver que Bulma buscaba y buscaba entre sus cosas, mientras hablaba casi sin detenerse.

-Esperen, estoy segura que lo tengo por aquí…- murmuraba.

-¿Qué está buscando?- preguntó Nadir a Goku, que estaba apoyado en una puerta.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros el saiya –no lo ha…

-¡Aquí está!- se levantó con cierta emoción, contenta –Trunks, después que viniste de tu línea de tiempo, me dediqué a armar una máquina del tiempo también. Uno nunca sabe cuándo serán útiles.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Mirai, sorprendido. Bulma sólo asintió, lanzando la cápsula y después que el humo se disipara, pudieron ver que había una máquina que poco tenía que ver con la de Mirai.

-Obviamente está mejorada- dijo Bulma, satisfecha de sí misma –no tenía ninguna urgencia al armarla, lo que me dio el tiempo suficiente como para poder agregar dos pasajeros más sin ningún problema.

-¡Esto es genial, mamá!- Mirai se acercó, feliz –puede que aún tengamos alguna oportunidad de salvar a algunos.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Goku, de pronto. Todos lo quedaron mirando con sorpresa –es difícil que puedas ganarle a Majin Boo tú solo, un poco de ayuda no te vendrá mal.

-Gracias, señor Goku- sonrió Mirai, y después de unos momentos, el muchacho quedó mirando a Nadir –sé que quieres volver, pero… creo que es mejor si te quedaras en esta línea de tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Trunks tiene razón- dijo inmediatamente Goku, al darse cuenta que ella no reaccionaría tan bien como él hubiera deseado, Nadir lo quedó mirando feo -estarás mucho más segura aquí…

-Pero… yo quiero ir…

-Estaremos más tranquilos si te quedas- dijo Trunks, buscando alguna manera que ella entendiera –iremos a luchar… será peligroso para ti.

-No me voy a quedar, ¿te quedó claro?- dijo ella, seriamente –me importa muy poco lo que me digan, pero yo _no_ me voy a quedar.

Mirai hizo ojos al cielo, tratando de controlar su lengua y no terminar diciendo alguna barbaridad, como siempre que terminaban discutiendo por asuntos más o menos serios. Como este. Antes de cualquier cosa, se acercó a ella, la tomó de un brazo y la sacó del laboratorio; era difícil decir cual de los dos estaba más enojado.

Bulma tuvo intenciones de seguirlos, pero con un gesto Goku la detuvo.

-Deja que ellos lo arreglen- le pidió el saiya –ambos se conocen y saben cómo lidiar entre ellos. Dejemos que Trunks la convenza.

Algo le decía a Goku que eso sería muy difícil para él lograrlo.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- le preguntó Mirai a Nadir, soltándola.

-Quiero ir contigo, volver a mi casa- contestó Nadir, bastante más débil de lo que ella hubiera deseado –sólo eso…

Nadir no supo si fue por las palabras que ella dijo o por el tono que le salió, que logró que la expresión de Mirai cambió inmediatamente, suavizándose. Definitivamente esos momentos cambiaron las cosas entre ellos.

-Escucha, Nadir…- comenzó Mirai, suspirando –entiendo muy bien que desees volver, yo estoy igual que tú, pero entiende que deseo mantenerte en un lugar a salvo.

-Y tú no entiendes que a mí no me interesa- replicó ella –no quiero quedarme acá sabiendo que tú estás peleando en nuestra línea de tiempo.

-No serás de mucha ayuda…

-Lo sé… pero al menos allá sé que si llego a morir, podré verlos de nuevo, a todos…

Esta vez Mirai se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. No podía negar que lo que decía era verdad, esa podía representar una buena esperanza a pesar que ella tendría que morir. Después de estar en silencio unos momentos, Mirai se decidió a hablar. A pesar que consideraba que su deseo de volver era comprensible, no la pondría en peligro.

-Nadir… le prometí a Gohan que te mantendría a salvo, y eso es lo que deseo hacer. No dejaré que vuelvas hasta que todo vuelva a estar bien, ¿escuchaste? Aunque tenga que amarrarte aquí, no te pondré en peligro sólo por un capricho tuyo.

-¿Llamas un capricho el pensar que puedo volver a ver a mi familia?- le preguntó ella, algo dolida por sus palabras.

-Teniendo en cuenta que está la posibilidad que estés a salvo, sí, suena como un capricho- replicó Mirai, cruzándose de brazos. Nadir no contestó –no te molestes, pero prefiero que te quedes aquí y estar seguro que estarás bien, a hacerte caso y estar casi seguro que puedes morir.

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, Mirai dio media vuelta, volviendo al laboratorio. Aunque por algunos momentos pensó que ella lo seguiría, se equivocó. Pudo sentir que su ki se alejaba rápidamente.

-¿A dónde fue Nadir?- le preguntó Goten al ver entrar a Mirai.

-No lo sé…- murmuró el muchacho, notándose el pesar en sus palabras –no tomó muy bien el que no le permitiera viajar con nosotros, señor Goku.

-Era una posibilidad- contestó suavemente el saiya –no te preocupes, estará bien.

-Lo sé- asintió Mirai –bien, ¿ya nos vamos?

-Cuando quieras- asintió Goku, sonriendo ampliamente –ya verás cómo saldrá todo bien.

-Eso espero…- dijo le otro, soltando un suspiro.

-¿A dónde creen que van sin mí?- escucharon una voz, y al voltear, se dieron cuenta que Vegeta estaba ahí, para variar, con brazos cruzados -¿es que acaso querías dejar la diversión sólo para ti, Kakarotto?

-¿Por qué tendríamos que habértelo dicho?- preguntó Goku, viendo a Vegeta, que se acercaba a ellos.

-Ya sé lo que quieres hacer- gruñó el príncipe –deseas tomar ventaja de esto, ir a enfrentarte a Majin Boo tú solo…

-Sí, lo que digas…- Goku hizo ojos al cielo -¿vienes o no?

-Obvio- Vegeta se adelantó sin mirar a nadie más. Goku miró a Mirai, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo a medias. Habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-Cuídense mucho, ¿si?- Bulma se acercó a Mirai –creo que Nadir no tomaría muy bien el que tú no volvieras…

-Claro- Mirai sonrió levemente –no se preocupe. Nos vemos.

Cuando Mirai se aproximó a la máquina del tiempo, que ya estaba ocupada tanto por Vegeta como por Goku.

-Dile a tú mamá que nos fuimos con Mirai- decía Goku a Goten –ah si, y te encargo a Nadir. No estoy seguro que quiera volver a casa, así que te la encargo.

-Sí, papá. No te, yo veré a Nadir- contestó Goten.

En pocos minutos se fueron. Mirai bastante preocupado, y Goku y vegeta emocionados por una nueva pelea con Majin Boo, en condiciones no tan adversas como la última vez que se habían enfrentado a él, por lo que lo más seguro era que la lucha fuera quizás, un trámite.

-¿Por qué Goku habló contigo de Nadir?- le preguntó Bulma a Goten, una vez que los otros tres se fueron -¿qué pasó con Gohan?

-No lo tomó muy bien- contestó Goten, encogiéndose de hombros –ya sabes cómo es, el saber que en esa realidad tuvo una hija con una persona que no era Videl… creo que lo terminó por shockear un poco.

-Pero… no es para tanto, creo- contestó Bulma, pensativa –fueron situaciones diferentes…

-Lo sé, pero él se toma todo mucho más en serio- contestó Goten, suspirando –Gohan es así, y por mucho que queramos que deje de ver a Nadir como si fuera una desconocida, no va a poder.

-Al menos ha hablado con ella, supongo…

-Para nada- negó Goten –con suerte es capaz de mirarla. No me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando lo hace. Y ahora que papá y Mirai se fueron, veo más difícil que quiera quedarse en casa.

-Quizás fue a buscar a su madre- dijo Trunks –nos estamos preocupando demasiado, creo. Nadir ya no es una niña pequeña, sabe lo que hace.

-Es verdad, pero aún así, si no está en casa, mamá me mandará a buscarla- dijo Goten –mejor iré ahora a casa a contar lo que ha pasado. Cualquier noticia que tengan nos avisan, por favor.

-Claro, Goten, descuida.

* * *

Estaba en su casa cuando la vio. Había aprovechado que Pan y Videl dormían profundamente y había aprovechado de ir a la biblioteca a leer. Estaba eligiendo el libro cuando, sin querer, miró por la ventana, y vio a Nadir sentada a la sombra de un árbol, cerca de la casa.

Por algunos momentos quiso ignorarlo, y simplemente seguir en lo que tenía planeado, pero sabía que si hacía eso y los demás se llegaban a enterar, sus padres ni Videl se lo perdonarían. Y él tampoco, la verdad, sobre todo al ver la expresión que ella tenía, una mezcla entre enojo y tristeza.

Así que dejó a un lado el libro y salió de la casa, en silencio. Pudo notar que ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que se acercaba, sólo lo hizo cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Gohan, que no estaba del todo seguro de cómo empezar una conversación con ella, y pensando en cómo lo había hecho Goku para que ella lo aceptara tan rápido -¿cómo les fue en casa de Bulma?

-Bien…- contestó vagamente ella, bajando la mirada. Gohan se dio cuenta que ella no estaba contenta con el resultado –El abuelo, Trunks y Vegeta fueron a la línea de tiempo a vencer a Majin Boo.

-¿Y qué es lo que te molesta de eso?- ella lo volvió a mirar, casi igual de molesta que antes. Después de unos momentos pareció tranquilizarse.

-También quería ir- contestó Nadir, casi en un murmullo.

-¿También? ¿Y para qué?- Gohan se dio cuenta que ella no estaba dispuesta a contestar –deja que ellos se encarguen, ya verás como todo saldrá bien…

Nadir no contestó. En parte apreciaba el que Gohan estuviera ahí sentado con ella, pero tenía tanta rabia con Mirai que difícilmente saldría una conversación pacífica de todo eso.

-Escucha, Nadir- comenzó Gohan, después de unos momentos de silencio –sé que en un primer momento no reaccioné como debía cuando supe quién eras- la chica se volvió a mirarlo, los ojos verdes de ella fijamente en los de él –y entiendo que estés molesta por ello, pero quiero disculparme…

Nadir mantuvo los ojos en él, de tal manera que Gohan pensó que ella buscaba segundas intenciones en sus palabras. Pero no se sintió para nada intimidado por ella.

-Está bien- contestó ella, momentos después. A pesar de sus palabras, Gohan notó que el gesto de volver a ver el pasto demostraba que sus palabras no eran del todo sinceras –gracias por el gesto.

Gohan quiso decir algo más, cualquier cosa, pero al ver cómo estaba Nadir, prefirió guardar silencio. En esos momentos le hubiera gustado tener la espontaneidad de Goku o Goten, quizás hasta una broma estúpida hubiera ayudado. Pero Gohan se sentía completamente bloqueado.

Después de unos minutos en que el saiya se sintió de lo más incómodo, se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Nadir. Cuando se decidió a voltear a verla, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió confusa. A su alrededor estaba todo oscuro, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza impedía que pudiera fijar la vista. Se asustó, pues no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado ahí. En un primer impulso, quiso ponerse de pie, pero suaves manos la detuvieron.

-Tranquila- escuchó –todo va a estar bien, ¿si?

Entre las sombras distinguió una silueta que estaba junto a ella. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando pudo reconocerla. Era la misma silueta que la calmaba cuando era una niña, la misma voz que la acunaba al dormir.

-¿Mamá?- murmuró, su voz quebrada. Por algunos instantes le dio la impresión que todo había sido un sueño amargo, y que sus dos padres continuaban viviendo.

-Shh… te llevaré a casa, tú sigue durmiendo.

En pocos momentos se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada en contra del sueño, que luchaba por vencerla. Cerró sus ojos, sin estar segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y finalmente, durmió.

* * *

**Por partes... **

**Empezando, ni yo me explico la metida de pata que tuve con Bra. Después de leer sus comentarios quise golpearme porque estuve sacando cuentas y cuentas para calcular bien la edad de Nadir, y después de distraída me pasó esto... en fin, les aviso que lo dejaré así no más, como se habrán dado cuenta, Bra no tiene un papel de mucha relevancia, así que prefiero no cambiarlo.**

**Agradezco, eso sí, que se dieran cuenta del error y me lo hicieran saber. De no haber sido por ustedes, no me hubiera dado cuenta.**

**Estoy contenta por todas las personas que dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alegra que el fic tenga más seguidores.**

**Ah, sí, y no odien a Gohan... no sabe qué hacer, es sólo eso, jejeje.  
**

**Eso, ¡hasta el próximo cap!**


	7. Desde el Otro Lado

**Legado  
Por Alisse.  
**

* * *

**VII. Desde el otro lado.**

* * *

Había una melodía cerca de ella que, a penas la reconoció, la hizo sonreír entre sueños. Era una canción que parecía que hacía años no escuchaba, ya que era del cantante favorito de su mamá. Una vez que había ido con su abuela a vivir, no lo escuchó más, en parte porque lo había olvidado también.

Pero en esos momentos, esa melodía volvía a sonar y más aún, junto a la persona que lo escuchaba cuando era niña. Había otra voz que se agregaba a la del cantante, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, pudo reconocer inmediatamente la voz de su mamá.

Por algunos instantes le dio la impresión que era simplemente un sueño, ya que era imposible que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Junto con eso, tenía el deseo que todo lo que había vivido los últimos años fuera un sueño, y que cuando despertara se encontrara en la pequeña villa, junto a su madre y a las visitas de su padre, entre el entrenamiento y las batallas.

Pero en poco tiempo la voz de la razón terminó con su deseo. Era imposible que su madre estuviera viva, el tiempo había pasado implacable y por mucho que lo deseara, no tenía compasión. Y fue en ese momento que los recuerdos llegaron a ella, su viaje al pasado, la forzada y casi nula relación con su padre, sus abuelos, Trunks y su familia…

Su madre…

Fue ahí que se decidió a abrir los ojos,

Se encontró en una pequeña habitación, a oscuras por las cortinas en las ventanas. A lo lejos, a través de la puerta cerrada, podía notar cómo la melodía que había escuchado seguía sonando, suave y tranquila. La verdad era que no tenía idea dónde estaba, por lo que pensó en levantarse e ir a buscar a alguien que viviera ahí.

Antes de cualquier movimiento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Por ella se asomó una persona, y al reconocerla, Nadir la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-Ah, ya despertaste- dijo Lime, entrando a la habitación –qué bueno, ya me estabas preocupando, en serio.

Nadir no contestó, no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer, que la veía con cierta curiosidad. Se había planteado el buscar a su madre, pero ni siquiera se acordaba dónde era que vivía con su madre, y nunca se lo había preguntado a Gohan, así que no tenía por dónde comenzar… extraño le parecía que justamente se encontraba con ella… aunque no sabía en qué circunstancias había llegado a ese lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Lime, acercándose -¿te duele algo?

-Eh…- Nadir sacudió su cabeza, obligándose a reaccionar –no, estoy bien, gracias…- contestó, algo torpe –es sólo que… ¿cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó.

-Ah, eso- finalmente Lime se sentó a la orilla de la cama –Anoche te encontramos en el bosque- contestó –estabas algo enferma, al menos no reaccionaste cuando te intentamos despertar…

-Entiendo…- murmuró, aunque la verdad no era así. Si bien estaba la posibilidad que estuviera muy cansada, de ahí a que no fuera capaz de reaccionar durante horas era bastante diferente –bueno… le agradezco que me ayudara.

-No te preocupes, está bien- sonrió Lime –de todas formas, no tienes que agradecerme, sino a Cell. Él fue el que te encontró.

Nadir la quedó mirando, confusa. No tenía idea a qué se refería con "Cell". ¿No se suponía que su padre lo había matado hacía años, cuando Mirai fue al pasado a pedir ayuda?

-¿Qué es Cell?- preguntó Nadir, después de unos momentos.

-Ah, es mi perro- contestó Lime, sonriendo ampliamente. Vio divertida a Nadir cuando vio la mirada confusa que tenía –no te preocupes, todos quedan viendo así cuando saben el nombre de mi mascota. A mí me parece original.

-¿Le pusiste a tu mascota Cell?- volvió a preguntar Nadir, aún teniendo la esperanza de haber entendido mal todo eso. La risa de su madre le indicó que no se había equivocado. Sin querer recordó que en más de una ocasión su padre le había dicho que ella tenía un humor algo negro. Fue con eso que comprendió a qué se refería.

-Sí… ¿no lo crees divertido?- dijo, entre risitas. Nadir enarcó una ceja –esa misma cara fue la que puso mi papá cuando escuchó el nombre… estuvo a punto de quitarme el perro después de eso, pero logré convencerlo que no lo hiciera. Con tan sólo mirarlo ya me había encariñado con él.

Esta vez Nadir no contestó. En parte, aún trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Le parecía muy extraño tener a su madre en frente de ella, hablándole como si fuera una completa desconocida… aunque lo mismo ocurría con su padre, por lo que por algunos momentos pensó que ya debía comenzar a acostumbrarse.

Aunque los escasos recuerdos que tenía de su madre, ella no era como la mujer que tenía en frente de ella. Pasaba lo mismo que con su padre… ella sabía que eran la misma persona, en esencia lo eran, pero el haber tenido otra vida los había hecho muy diferentes. Nadir estaba segura que su madre (la de esta línea de tiempo) no había tenido que soportar la muerte de su familia, ni tampoco el haber sido madre joven, y en condiciones tan poco adecuadas.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos –yo soy Lime, mucho gusto.

-Soy Nadir- contestó la chica, con algo de timidez. Pudo notar perfectamente que su madre la miraba con más interés aún.

-Oh, me encanta el nombre que tienes- le dijo, sonriente –si hubiera tenido una niña, seguramente la habría nombrado igual que tú…- ante esto, Nadir frunció el ceño, mirándola con extrañeza, y tratando de encontrarle sentido a la última frase.

-¿Tiene un hijo?- le preguntó, casi con un hilillo de voz.

-Sí- asintió Lime –espérame un poquito, te lo presentaré- agregó, saliendo de la habitación. Se notaba que tenía una emoción poco contenida.

Antes que Nadir pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la chica ya estaba sola en la habitación. Sus sospechas sobre lo que decía su madre quedaron muy pronto resueltas, cuando la misma volvió, con un bultito en sus brazos.

Era un bebé. Su madre también tenía un bebé, y estaba segura que no era ella misma, por lo que había dicho hacía pocos momentos.

-Mira…- se sentó a su lado, y le mostró el bebé con típico orgullo de madre. Nadir veía sin palabras al bebé, que no tendría ni un mes.

-¿Cuánto tiene…?- preguntó en un murmullo.

-Cinco días- contestó Lime, orgullosa –se llama Shun.

Nadir no tardó en darse cuenta que había nacido el mismo día que Pan, la hija de Gohan y de Videl. Si bien trató de no demostrar la extrañeza que este hecho le daba, no podía dejar de preguntarse si todo eso tenía algún tipo de significado especial, o simplemente el destino se estaba riendo de ella en su cara.

Momentos después llegó a la conclusión que era lo segundo.

-Que lindo nombre- sonrió Nadir –me imagino que debes estar feliz.

-No te imaginas cuánto- contestó Lime –con Dick esperamos mucho este bebé.

No le extrañó para nada que tuviera pareja… de hecho, si no fuera así, lo habría encontrado algo injusto para ella.

-¿Y dónde está él?- preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Está de viaje- dijo desanimada Lime –su trabajo le exige algún tiempo fuera, y casi siempre lo acompaño, pero como estaba a punto de tener a Shun tuve que quedarme en casa. Lo bueno es que pudo venir para en nacimiento, estuvo algunos días con nosotros y después se fue…

Nadir sonrió ligeramente al encontrar la primera similitud entre su madre y la Lime de esta línea de tiempo: maridos que no estaban en casa a tiempo completo, o con horarios de "trabajo" normales.

-Por cierto, Nadir…- comenzó a decir Lime, y por algunos momentos se notó algo incómoda, como si no supiera cómo seguir –tengo algunas dudas… respecto a ti.

-¿Dudas?- preguntó de vuelta la chica, extrañada por sus palabras.

-Sí… ¿por qué estabas en el bosque, sola?- le preguntó, a quemarropa. Nadir no contestó, algo sorprendida por su pregunta -¿es que te escapaste de tu casa?

-¿Yo? No, para nada…- contestó, aún extrañada.

-En ese caso, ¿dónde están tus padres?- preguntó Lime –ha pasado casi un día… uno no se encuentra todos los días a una niña sola en el bosque, ¿no lo crees?

Sí, tenía razón. Y aunque Nadir sabía muy bien por qué había llegado ahí, no estaba segura de querer decírselo a Lime. Porque en cierta manera sí había escapado de la casa de sus abuelos, aunque no con la intención de no verlos más… simplemente tenía deseos de estar sola para poder pensar, y sabía que ni su abuela, ni Videl ni Goten la dejarían hacerlo tranquila.

El que se hubiera quedado dormida en el bosque no había sido para nada planeado… ni mucho menos el quedar en tal nivel de inconsciencia de no darse cuenta que la llevaban a una casa cercana y ni siquiera despertar por algunos momentos para darse cuenta quién la estaba moviendo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Lime, al darse cuenta que no tenía intenciones de contestarle –puedes contarme…

-No, no es nada- replicó Nadir, bajando los ojos.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Lime, buscando su mirada.

-No quisiera hablar del tema…- murmuró Nadir, y antes que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, habló -… ¿hay… hay algún problema si me quedo con usted por algunos días?- preguntó, y enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Quedarte?- Lime la miró extrañada, pero después sonrió levemente –está bien, puedes hacerlo. Pero necesito que me prometas que reconsiderarás lo que ocurrió con tu familia… si no quieres volver con ellos, al menos llámalos y diles que estás bien, ¿si?

Nadir asintió levemente, y fue la única respuesta que dio.

* * *

Goku siempre había sentido curiosidad por cómo sería la Tierra en la línea de tiempo de Mirai. No estaba del todo seguro por qué, quizás un cierto sentimiento algo equivocado de poder saber cómos sería su planeta si es que ningún guerrero podía defenderlo, o simplemente, curiosidad sana de saber cómo es que se vive en tales condiciones.

Pero cuando finalmente llegó, pensó que difícilmente volvería a ver tal imagen nuevamente… o al menos esperaba que así fuera. Hasta el mismo Vegeta se había quedado sin habla, una vez que habían salido de la máquina del tiempo. El primero que se sobrepuso a la sorpresa fue Mirai, que después de unos momentos de ver a su alrededor, comenzó a caminar.

-Tenemos que irnos…- murmuró el joven.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Goku, siguiéndolo.

-… La Capsule Corp.- contestó Mirai, y Goku dejó de caminar.

-¿Y Bulma?...- dijo el Saiya -¿Y Milk?

Goku buscó con su ki, y antes de encontrar a las dos mujeres, pudo sentir perfectamente el ki de Majin Boo y el de Babidi.

-Puedo sentir el ki de Majin Boo- dijo Goku –vamos con ellos, después las buscaremos…

Tanto Vegeta como Mirai asintieron, y tocaron a Goku, que en momentos se teletransportó hacia el lugar en donde estaban los otros dos.

Mirai había estado en silencio. A penas había llegado buscó el ki de su madre, y de la abuela de su amiga. No pudo sentir ninguno. Y sabía que los otros dos también se habían dado cuenta de ello, y que por eso seguramente no habían querido hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

El muchacho sabía que de primer momento, tenía que encargarse de lo más urgente: derrotar a Majin Boo y que las pocas personas que quedaban con vida continuaran así, pero una vez que lograra eso, ¿qué haría? La única persona cercana que le quedaba era Nadir, que aunque no deseaba pensarlo, sabía que esto no lo tomaría muy bien… para nada bien.

Mientras volaban hacia el lugar en donde estaba Majin Boo, recordó la vez que Nadir le preguntó que si podrían vivir en paz alguna vez. Por supuesto que aquella vez no quiso responderle (habían ciertas cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparse), pero ahora que la pregunta volvía a su cabeza, sólo una respuesta pasaba por ella…

_Simplemente no…_

* * *

Milk había pasado una pésima noche. Después que Goten le contara que Goku había ido con Mirai a su línea de tiempo, y que Nadir se había ido de la Capsule Corp. porque no la dejaron ir con ellos, comenzó a preocuparse porque pasaban las horas y la chica no daba señales de vida. Pidió a Goten y a Gohan que la buscaran, pero por alguna extraña razón no habían tenido éxito.

No había rastros de su nieta, y ya era la mañana siguiente, y todo continuaba igual. Nadir no había mostrado signos de vida durante la noche.

-No te preocupes tanto, mamá- le dijo Goten, al ver la cara que tenía –Nadir sabe pelear, Gohan y Trunks la han entrenado…

-Eso no importa…- replicó la mujer, nerviosa –puede que sepa pelear, pero sigue siendo una niña que ha sufrido mucho… ¿cómo no se le puede ocurrir que nosotros nos preocuparíamos por ella si es que no llegaba?

-Eso no es difícil de adivinarlo- dijo Goten, mirando con poco disimulo a Gohan, que a pesar de no estar participando de la conversación, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la indirecta de su hermano -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Gohan, molesto. Si bien le había costado "aceptar" su existencia, eso no quitaba que se preocupara porque la chica no llegaba… sobre todo porque él había sido el último que la había visto el día anterior.

-Nada, veo que entendiste muy bien el mensaje- replicó Goten, cruzándose de brazos. Antes que Gohan le respondiera, Videl intervino.

-Discutiendo así no van a llegar a ninguna parte- les dijo, con toda la intención de retarlos –además, este no es el momento de hablar de eso, así que Goten…

-¿Entonces cuándo lo es?- la interrumpió Goten -¿cuándo ella vuelva y Gohan no sea capaz de mirarla otra vez?- preguntó, con cierta ironía –escucha, Gohan, tienes que reconocer que todo esto lo has hecho mal…

-Eso nadie lo niega- replicó Videl, y Gohan la quedó mirando con sorpresa –no puedes negarlo, es obvio… y tienes que reconocer que Goten tiene razón.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?- preguntó Gohan –no puedo llegar y tratarla como mi hija…

-Pero tampoco como a una desconocida- dijo esta vez Milk, hablando con seriedad –no estoy muy segura qué es lo que te hace actuar de esta manera, pero creo que es necesario que cambies. Esa chica tiene suficiente problemas para desear otro más, y mucho menos contigo.

-Lo sé- dijo Gohan, haciendo ojos al cielo –y estoy tratando, ¿contentos?

Ninguno le contestó, sólo lo quedaron mirando con suspicacia, como si estuvieran seguros que por alguna parte, tenía los dedos cruzados.

* * *

Su abuela siempre le decía que todas esas malas "costumbres" y "hábitos" (como aquella vez que se pintó el cabello de colores, llegando al punto de ser un "Arcoíris" andante, como le había dicho Mirai) lo había sacado de su madre. Si bien Nadir siempre lo negaba (obvio, no iba a dejar que su abuela hablara mal de su madre), la verdad era que no recordaba mucho a su madre, así que había una gran posibilidad de lo que le decía su abuela fuera verdad. Porque Milk tenía razón, en cuanto a carácter, ella y su padre no se parecían demasiado.

Pero ahora que la tenía al frente, y conversaba con ella… estaba reconsiderando todo lo que su abuela le había dicho alguna vez y sí, pareciera que algunos malos "hábitos" y "costumbres" sí la había sacado de ella.

Pero si volvía a ver a su abuela, obvio que no iba a reconocerlo.

-¿Consideraste lo que te dije de tu familia?- preguntó de pronto, sacando de sus pensamientos a Nadir. Ambas estaban en la cocina, junto con el pequeño Shun, que dormía plácidamente en el coche.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Nadir, distraída.

-De llamarlos- replicó Lime, haciendo ojos al cielo –ha pasado un día… deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

Nadir no contestó, simplemente miró hacia otro lado. Al notar esto, Lime decidió buscar otro tema de conversación, que no incomodara tanto a la chica. Consideraba que de momento era mejor mantenerla en su casa, a que estuviera en el bosque sola. De a poco lograría que recapacitara y que hablara con su familia nuevamente. O al menos eso era lo que ella deseaba.

-¿Y qué haces?- le preguntaba Lime, mientras hacía el almuerzo –supongo que debes estudiar.

-Sí, voy a la escuela- contestó la chica –vivo con mi abuela en la montaña Paoz.

-¿De verdad? Eso queda a bastante distancia- dijo Lime, frunciendo el cejo, mirándola con seriedad -¿de ella escapaste, entonces?

Nadir no supo qué contestar. No se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando de más, y esa pregunta no la tenía para nada considerada. La chica sólo guardó silencio. Lime, al notarlo, decidió seguir hablando.

-Cuando era niña tenía un amigo que vivía en montaña Paos- comenzó a decir, volviendo su atención a la comida –hace años que no lo veo…

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Nadir, un presentimiento creciendo dentro de ella.

-Gohan Son- contestó Lime, sonriendo –lo conocí de niña.

-… ¿Y qué pasó con él?- preguntó Nadir, tratando que su voz no la traicionara.

-Bueno, simplemente dejamos de vernos… yo tenía como catorce años… su madre estaba tan obsesionada con que estudiara, y Gohan quería complacerla tanto, que se dedicó a eso la mayor parte del tiempo- contestó Lime –mi abuelo enfermó en esa época, por lo que tampoco le tomé mayor atención a nuestra amistad… ¿tú lo conoces?

-¿Yo?...- Nadir, de pronto, se encontró con que no sabía qué contestarle, lo que causó que Lime la quedara mirando con curiosidad –yo…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Lime.

-Ah…- Nadir estaba pensando en qué podría contestarle –pues sí, lo conozco…

-¿De verdad?- Lime se notó algo emocionada -¿y qué es de su vida? ¿Cómo está?

En un primer momento Nadir no contestó… aunque si era sincera, no tenía idea qué podría decirle a Lime, que continuaba mirándola esperando su respuesta.

* * *

**Genial, por fin pude terminar un capítulo... no me costó escribirlo, pero estas últimas semanas he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir, y en estos mismos momentos tengo que hacer un informe y preparar una clase y mi cabeza va a estallar en cualquier momento...**

**En fin, agradezco los comentarios que me dejan. Estoy contenta porque el fic ha tenido mejor recepción de la que esperaba. Saludos a todos los que leen, y también a LDGV, Yuki Nekoi, Love x Goten, Ken Trunks, Kpyn3, Apalaina, por sus comentarios.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Diferentes Destinos

**Legado  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

**VIII. Diferentes destinos.**

* * *

La verdad era que Nadir se moría por contarle todo a Lime, pero el miedo por cómo ella podría tomar una historia como la de ella la detenía. ¿Le creería que era de otra línea de tiempo, y que ella era su propia madre?

Sonaba tan descabellado que no consideraba para nada la posibilidad que ella pudiera creerle. Estaba abriendo la boca para contestar, cuando sintió un conocido ki que se acercaba al lugar. Con el ceño fruncido, se puso de pie. Le parecía demasiada extraña su presencia en esa pequeña villa.

-¿Nadir?- dijo Lime, cuando la vio salir de la cocina. La chica no le contestó, y no se extrañó al notar que salía detrás de ella.

Al salir de la casa lo vio de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Nadir lo quedó viendo con extrañeza, sin estar del todo segura de por qué estaba ahí. Al notar su presencia, él la quedó mirando.

-… Nos has tenido preocupados…- dijo Gohan, casi como un murmullo. Nadir enarcó una ceja, mirándolo algo confusa –sobre todo a tu abuela…

-Ah, sí… claro…- dijo ella, aún sin salir de su sorpresa.

En ese momento llegó Lime, que aún no entendía por qué la chica había salido de esa manera de la casa. Quedó viendo a Nadir, y luego a Gohan.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Lime a Nadir, y antes que la otra chica alcanzara a contestar, Gohan la reconoció.

-¿Lime?- dijo, y ambas lo quedaron mirando. Gohan sonreía ampliamente -¿no me reconoces?

-¿Debería?- preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente. Fue momentos después que su rostro cambió a uno confuso -… ¿Gohan?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Ah, no puedo creerlo!

Si bien Nadir se había sorprendido al saber que sus padres en esa línea de tiempo sí se conocían, quedó peor cuando los vio saludarse y abrazarse como si fueran grandes amigos desde hacía años. No alcanzaba a reaccionar cuando ellos estaban hablando otra vez.

-Oye, tanto tiempo sin verte- decía Gohan, sonriendo ampliamente. A Nadir en parte le extrañó la sonrisa que tenía, tan grande -¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Pues muchas cosas, como me imagino que ha pasado contigo- contestó contenta Lime -¿qué te trae por aquí, eh?

-Ah, pues estaba buscando a alguien…- como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos quedaron mirando al mismo tiempo a Nadir, que enrojeció levemente –me alegra que la hayas encontrado.

-Cell la encontró en el bosque- dijo Lime –te acuerdas de Cell, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto- Gohan hizo ojos al cielo -¿cómo no me voy a acordar de ese pobre perro? Desde que lo tienes, el pensar en Cell no me causa escalofríos.

-Muy bien, es un avance- sonrió Lime, y ambos se largaron a reír.

Nadir miraba la escena, entre confusa (todavía) y algo maravillada. Desde que se había encontrado con su madre que ella actuaba así, alegre y algo espontánea, pero Gohan no lo había hecho, estaba mostrando una faceta muy diferente a la que le conocía… a él, al menos, porque cuando era niña su padre solía ser bastante alegre y bromista, al menos en presencia de ella.

Quizás a eso se referían todos cuando le decían que Gohan siempre sería Gohan.

-¿Quieres pasar?- invitó Lime –no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera, por mi hijo.

-¿Tienes un hijo?- ella asintió –vaya, me alegro por ti.

Ambos entraron y detrás de ellos lo hizo Nadir, aún un tanto sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Ni siquiera tenía del todo claro por qué Gohan estaba ahí, en primer lugar. Era obvio que la había estado buscando, pero se preguntaba si había sido por iniciativa propia, o si su abuela lo había obligado. Cuando llegó a la sala, donde los otros dos ya estaban sentados, los quedó viendo desde la puerta, conversando.

El tenerlos a ambos sentados en frente de ella, le despertaban una serie de emociones que la confundían demasiado.

-Nadir- Lime llamó su atención, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella –perdona mi descortesía, pero creo que con tanto que pensar he olvidado algunas cosas. ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño?

-Eh…- Nadir pareció reaccionar de pronto, y asintió torpemente –bien, espérame un momento mientras voy a buscarte algo más cómodo, y limpio, además.

Gohan y Nadir se quedaron solos. El saiya la observaba desde el sofá con cierta simpatía. A la chica le daba la impresión que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia, ya que al menos no corría la vista ni decía cosas sin sentido, o hirientes para ella. Si lo pensaba, podía considerarlo un avance.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó de pronto Gohan, lo que hizo que Nadir frunciera el cejo.

-¿Quién?- dijo ella, genuinamente confundida.

-Lime… ¿ella es tu madre?- a pesar que lo planteaba como una pregunta, el tono de voz demostraba que Gohan estaba bastante seguro de las respuestas. Nadir asintió después de unos momentos, y él sonrió un poco –Sabía que había visto tus ojos en otra parte antes…

-Listo- en esos momentos, Lime volvió con ellos –te dejé ropa limpia en el baño, para que te cambies. Nosotros te esperamos aquí, ¿si? En una de esas deseas volver con Gohan hoy…

Nadir se fue antes que Gohan alcanzara a preguntar a qué se refería con eso, y se metió al baño. Tenía deseos de entrar en la ducha y gracias al agua tibia, olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Sus padres, la incertidumbre de lo que podría estar pasando con Trunks, su abuelo y Vegeta…

-¿A qué te referías con eso?- le preguntó Gohan a Lime, una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Nadir me preguntó si podía quedarse unos días conmigo- contestó Lime, sentándose al lado de Gohan, luego lo quedó viendo con cierta seriedad -¿qué ocurrió con ella realmente, Gohan?

Después de considerarlo unos momentos, Gohan decidió contarle todo a Lime. Ella le tenía la suficiente confianza y sabía que le iba a creer lo que le dijera, ya que ambos se conocían bastante bien.

-Lime… ¿te acuerdas cuando te conté lo que de verdad había ocurrido con Cell?- preguntó Gohan.

-¿Qué tú lo mataste?- preguntó Lime –pero si eso lo sabía antes que me lo dijeras…

-No exactamente eso… ¿recuerdas que una vez te hablé de un tal Trunks, que había venido del futuro y toda esa historia que ya conoces?

-Pues… sí…- contestó ella, aún pensando a dónde quería llegar con eso.

-Bien, eso ahorrará bastante de lo que tengo que decirte- Lime lo vio extrañada cómo es que se pasaba una mano por su pelo, nervioso.

-Milk…- la voz de Videl llamó la atención de la recién nombrada, que estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina con la vista perdida al frente. Al voltear, vio el rostro algo preocupado de su nuera, que tenía en brazos a Pan.

-Hola Videl- con sus instintos de abuela al máximo, se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó en brazos a la pequeña, que a penas pareció notar el cambio -¿qué ocurre?

-Venia a preguntarle si ha visto a Gohan- contestó Videl, sentándose ella esta vez –ya debería haber llegado a la casa, y no me dijo que iba a ir hacia otro lado, ni nada.

-Yo tampoco lo he visto- contestó Milk, también extrañada. En esos momentos iba entrando Goten a la cocina, seguido de cerca por Trunks –Goten, ¿has visto a tu hermano?

-Fue a buscar a Nadir- contestó Goten, revisando qué había dentro del refrigerador. Tanto Videl como Milk se miraron, extrañadas -¿hay algo de malo en eso?- preguntó el chico, cuando vio las caras que las otras dos habían puesto.

-Claro que no- negó rápidamente Milk –es sólo que… me extraña que haya hecho algo así.

-¿Por qué? Después de todo, Nadir es su hija- dijo Goten, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya ha pasado un tiempo, debe haber pensado mejor las cosas- dijo Trunks, dando una mejor razón que su amigo, para el gusto de las otras dos.

-¿Se ha sabido algo de Goku?- preguntó Milk, preocupada, pero Trunks sólo negó con la cabeza –oh, sólo espero que todo esté bien en ese lugar.

-No se preocupe- dijo Trunks –difícilmente se le darán a Majin Boo tantas oportunidades para cambiar como lo que pasó aquí. Además, tanto el señor Goku como mi papá son mucho más fuertes que antes.

-Espero que así sea…- suspiró Milk, que continuaba preocupada.

* * *

Era algo que Mirai ya sabía: con la ayuda de Goku y Vegeta lograrían derrotar sin mayores problemas a Majin Boo y a Babidi. Una vez que los habían encontrado, los habían atacado. Mirai más que nada se dedicó a observar, con la boca abierta (literalmente) cómo es que los dos Saiyas se dedicaban sin mayores problemas a prácticamente liquidar al luchador rosa.

Aunque no debía extrañarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a los Guerreros Z de aquella línea de tiempo. Además, si lo pensaba, el que Goku estuviera vivo ya representaba una duda para él, ya que supuestamente había decidido quedarse muerto después de la lucha con Cell.

Ahora que el tema se había terminado, que volvía a haber paz en el planeta, Mirai trataba de dimensionar los daños que habían en el lugar. Trataba de buscar aquellos ki que conocía; su madre ya no estaba, pero eso no significaba que los demás también hubieran muerto…

Era observado de cerca por Goku y Vegeta, que estaban en silencio. Al parecer ambos sabía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza del otro. Después de unos momentos, Goku se acercó lentamente a él, y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Mirai volteó y lo quedó mirando.

-… Tú sabes que tanto tú como Nadir son bienvenidos allá, ¿cierto?- le dijo Goku, después de unos momentos. En vez de contestar, Mirai desvió los ojos, y volvió a mirar al frente.

¿Quedarse con ellos? ¿Y qué pasaría con todo lo que él tuvo que luchar para lograr tener paz en la Tierra? ¿El esfuerzo de su madre por sobrevivir durante el ataque de los Androides?

¿Las enseñanzas de su maestro?

Bajó la mirada, sin saber qué hacer. Había sido mucha lucha en ese lugar, era prácticamente su vida, y durante un tiempo, su razón de vivir. ¿Sería tan fácil dejarla así no más, sólo porque sus más cercanos murieron?

¿Y qué pensaría Nadir? Recordando la última conversación (y discusión) que ambos habían tenido, no estaba seguro que tomaría del todo bien el que ellos se quedaran en otro lugar.

Pero, por otro lado… ¿para qué quedarse?

-… Trunks- volvió a llamar su atención Goku, y el otro volteó –tenemos la posibilidad de ir por las Esferas del Dragón a Namek…

-Con la teletransportación no me costará mucho ubicarlos- dijo Goku, y luego sonrió levemente –además, puedo suponer que se fueron al mismo planeta que en la otra línea de tiempo. Es un buen comienzo.

Trunks se quedó considerando la idea unos momentos, y luego, negó la cabeza levemente. Goku lo quedó viendo con sorpresa.

-¿No quieres?- preguntó, y Mirai notó que su padre también lo veía con sorpresa.

-No es eso…- contestó el otro –es sólo que… pienso que ahora ellas estarán mejor, mamá y la señora Milk, me refiero. Lo único que las ataba a este mundo éramos Nadir y yo, y ahora que han muerto, estoy seguro que estarán mejor con ellos.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Goku, sin estar seguro de cómo debía tomar la respuesta del Mirai.

-Sí… prácticamente estarán con sus familias, dejémoslas con ellas no más- Mirai dejó pasar unos momentos, luego sonrió levemente –volvamos, necesito hablar con Nadir y contarle lo que ha ocurrido.

* * *

Lo que siempre le había gustado de Lime, y ahora lo recordaba, era su excelente capacidad para escuchar sin interrumpir… algo que Videl nunca había logrado desarrollar del todo, ya que al ser algo impulsiva (tenía que reconocer que había mejorado un poco durante el último tiempo), a la primera idea que cruzaba en su cabeza tenía que decirla.

Así que Lime escuchó en silencio lo que él tenía que decirle. Fueron interrumpido durante un rato por Shun, pero pudieron seguir conversando. Notó la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando le explicó que en esa línea de tiempo, ellos habían estado juntos, y que habían tenido una niña, que justamente era Nadir.

Lime estaba sin habla, literalmente.

-Nadir… ¿es hija de los dos?- preguntó, después de unos momentos.

-Sí- afirmó el otro.

-Pero… ¿cómo puede ser?- dijo ella, confusa –si es así, ¿cómo es que nosotros no tuvimos hijos en esta… línea de tiempo?

-Las cosas no siempre tienen que ser iguales- contestó Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros –nos conocimos, pero sólo fuimos amigos. En vez de ser más cercanos simplemente seguimos caminos diferentes… y mira, para afirmarlo están Pan y Shun, ambos nacieron el mismo día. Quizás algo signifique, no lo sé- dijo Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros. Lime asintió, después de unos momentos.

-Y… ¿qué pasó con nosotros en ese lugar?- preguntó Lime, mirando con curiosidad a Gohan, que tardó unos momentos en contestar.

-Bueno… los dos estamos muertos- contestó –yo ya sabía que el Gohan de allá estaba muerto, pero pareciera que Lime lo hizo primero, aunque no estoy seguro.

-Mamá murió cuando yo tenía seis años- escucharon de pronto, y se dieron cuenta que Nadir estaba, ya bañada, en la entrada. Los miraba con cierta seriedad… o dolor, no pudieron identificarlo –los Androides llegaron a la Villa a atacar, supongo que a esas alturas se les estaban acabando las ciudades. Así que llegaron, y mamá me hizo huir a mí, y antes que ella pudiera hacerlo, la mataron.

Los dos la quedaron viendo, sin decir palabras durante unos momentos.

-¿Tú… lo viste?- preguntó con algo de timidez Gohan. Nadir asintió, bajando la mirada –lo siento…

-Está bien, fue hace un tiempo- contestó la chica, en un murmullo. Se apoyó en una pared cercana, sin quitar los ojos del suelo –cuando desperté estaba en casa de la abuela. A partir de ese momento me quedé con ella a vivir. Papá iba de vez en cuando a vernos, y se quedaba con nosotras… aunque estaba tan ocupado en el tema de los Androides, que al final no compartíamos mucho.

Lime la quedó mirando, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Le creía a Gohan porque ella misma había sido testigo de muchas de las cosas extrañas de la que ellos eran capaces, sobre todo cuando luchó contra Cell. Era todo tan extraordinario, que no había dudado demasiado cuando él le contó la historia de aquel chico que venía del futuro a advertirles de lo que ocurriría. Pero ahora…

Ella era… ¿su hija? Quedó viendo a Gohan por algunos instantes, como tratando de comprobar de alguna manera que lo que le habían dicho era verdad. Por la forma en la que él actuaba con Nadir, podía adivinar que algo había entre ellos que no estaba bien.

-Bueno…- la voz de Nadir llamó nuevamente su atención, aunque ahora no sonaba tan segura como antes. Hablaba como si todo eso le causara daño –creo que… mejor me vuelvo a montaña Paoz. Gracias por todo…

Sin levantar los ojos, Nadir estaba dando media vuelta para salir rápidamente de ahí. Si con suerte había podido soportar decentemente la indiferencia de su padre, no estaba segura si podría hacerlo con su madre y salir airosa en el proceso. Era su madre, después de todo.

Antes que pudiera salir siquiera de la casa, una mano la detuvo. Al levantar la vista, pudo ver que Lime se había acercado a ella en silencio, y sin decir palabra alguna, la acercaba a ella, para abrazarla.

Nadir se tensó unos momentos al sentirla cerca de ella, pero después de unos instantes, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Sacó rápidas cuentas en su mente, su madre tenía aproximadamente esa edad cuando murió.

Después de unos momentos, sonrió. Al igual que su abuelo, Lime había sido capaz de darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba, aunque fuera simplemente un abrazo, algo no muy difícil de dar. Pero lo que más agradecía Nadir, era que su madre de esa línea de tiempo la aceptaba, sin razones, ni exigiendo explicaciones.

Gohan, desde el lugar en el que estaba, las miraba, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba seguro que aún no era muy tarde como para mejorar las cosas con Nadir.

* * *

**Hola, ¿cómo están?**

**Bueno, espero que súper bien... algunos ya saliendo de vacaciones, me imagino. Lo que es yo, sólo me queda un informe y egreso... la verdad eso me tiene ansiosa... no puedo dejar de ver la universidad con cierta nostalgia. Cinco años de mi vida yendo ahí casi a diario... **

**Pero en fin, ¿qué les va pareciendo el fic?, ¿Qué creen ustedes que harán Mirai y Nadir?, ¿Creen que se quedan con Goku o vuelven a su línea de tiempo?**

**Agradecimientos a Yuki Nekoi, LDGV, Kpyn3, Apalaina, JBlue18, por los comentarios que dejaron.**


	9. Hacia adelante

**Legado  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

**IX. Hacia adelante.**

* * *

Era difícil para alguien como Mirai saber qué iba a hacer una vez que llegara al pasado. Goku había dejado abierta la posibilidad que tanto él como Nadir se quedaran en esa línea de tiempo, pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro de si iba a aceptar la oferta o no. Todos ahí eran amables y se notaba que los apreciaban a ambos, incluso a su amiga, que se notaba que tenía algunos problemas para relacionarse con todos ellos.

¿Qué tal si Nadir no deseaba quedarse? ¿Si deseaba volver a la línea de tiempo a la que pertenecían? A pesar que no había nada ahí que la llamara, sabía que estaba la posibilidad. Por otro lado, ¿ella entendería sus razones para no ir a buscar las Esferas del Dragón a Namek? ¿Lo apoyaría en eso?

La verdad era que Mirai consideraba que Goku tenía razón. Para ellos, en esa línea de tiempo, sí había un lugar. Quizás sería un poco complicado para él tener que lidiar con un Trunks algo inmaduro y mimado, pero no imposible. Le gustaba estar ahí, porque le daba la impresión que no sólo él había ayudado a que esa realidad fuera posible, sino que se sentía parte de ella, también. Quizás no era del todo correcto que él pensara de esa forma, pero a esas alturas no podía evitarlo. Considerando cómo terminaron las cosas en su mundo, podía pensar que la condena de éste estaba firmada desde antes de su viaje, y que la lucha de años que él y Gohan llevaron fueron sólo unos intentos por extender la vida humana en el planeta.

Y ahora de eso quedaba bien poco. Por algunos momentos se preguntó si hubiera sido bueno que él y Nadir enfrentaran simplemente lo que les esperaba, sin haber viajado. Seguramente ahora estarían muertos y con sus familias...

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser siempre tan complicado?

-¿Trunks?

La voz de Goku lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó para ver a su padre y a Goku sentados tras de él, esperando que encendiera la nave para volver a la línea de tiempo a la que pertenecían.

-Oh, sí, lo siento...- murmuró Mirai, volviéndose hacia los controles -ahora volvemos.

Goku y Vegeta se miraron levemente, pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. El segundo, si bien se había portado pésimo cuando Mirai y Nadir llegaron (completamente consciente, además), en esos momentos sabía que debía mantener silencio. No era sólo que se habían perdido vidas en esa Tierra (entre ellas, la de su propia esposa), sino que sabía perfectamente que su hijo trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado. Si bien para él y Nadir estaba la posibilidad de quedarse con ellos, sabía que no sería lo mismo.

Tanto Vegeta como Goku miraron por última vez el lugar. En parte lamentaban haber llegado tan tarde (sobre todo Goku), pero pensó que ya no había mucho por hacer. Por último, habían terminado con Majin Boo, lo que aseguraría que no destruiría otros planetas, ni por gusto propio ni por las órdenes de Babidi, lo que ya era algo.

* * *

Si bien Lime había explicado a Gohan que Nadir quería quedarse con ella, éste le pidió que fuera a montaña Paoz a explicarle a Milk que ella deseaba eso y que él no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. Antes que Nadir pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Lime estaba discutiendo el último argumento, diciendo que conocía lo bastante bien a Milk como para saber que buscaría alguna excusa para que Nadir se quedara con ellos.

Sin estar del todo segura la razón, Nadir se largó a reír, interrumpiendo a Gohan, que de alguna manera trataba de defender a Milk ante las palabras de su amiga (y sí que le costaba, siendo sinceros...). Los dos la quedaron viendo, confusos.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?- preguntó Lime, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

-Nada, es sólo que se me hace curioso que estén discutiendo algo así- dijo ella, aguantando a penas reírse ahora de sus caras -¿qué les pasa? Ni que estuvieran peleando mi custodia- agregó Nadir, haciendo ojos al cielo.

Los otros dos se quedaron sin habla y antes que pudieran decir cualquier cosa, Nadir caminaba hacia la puerta.

-No te preocupes, Lime- le dijo a su madre, sonriendo -después hablamos, ¿si?

La chica salió de la casa, sin esperar que los otros dos dijeran algo.

-Uh, menos mal que soy su mamá- dijo con cierta ironía Lime, cruzándose de rió un poco.

-No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me llama así- dijo el saiya, yendo hacia la puerta -te aviso después qué es lo que decidió, ¿bien?

-Si no hay de otra- murmuró Lime, haciendo ojos al cielo. Una vez que se quedó sola, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sin querer, había vuelto a relacionarse con ese mundo fantástico y algo heroico de los saiyajins, y nada más que su propia hija de otra línea de tiempo lo había logrado.

-Me gustaría saber qué dirá Dick cuando le cuente todo- murmuró, riendo un poco.

* * *

Gohan no demoró demasiado en alcanzar a Nadir, que no volaba a demasiada velocidad, parecía que lo estuviera esperando. Si bien no hablaron demasiado durante su camino a montaña Paoz, Gohan dejó de sentirse tan incómodo como la vez anterior que estuvieron solos, antes que Nadir se fuera de la montaña.

-¿Hace cuánto que no veías a Lime?- le preguntó ella en algún momento.

-Uh, unos cuantos años- contestó Gohan, pensativo -creo que antes de entrar a la escuela ya habíamos perdido el contacto.

-¿Hubo alguna vez algo entre ustedes?- preguntó curiosa Nadir, sabiendo que si se lo preguntaba en otro momento no sería correcto. Decidió aprovechar inmediatamente la primera oportunidad que se le presentó. Casi suelta una carcajada cuando notó que Gohan se ponía algo colorado.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él, notablemente avergonzado.

-Quiero saber si hubo algo entre ustedes- dijo ella, con cierta inocencia fingida -sólo es... curiosidad.

-Ehm...- notó perfectamente cómo Gohan desviaba su mirada de la de ella, logrando con eso que Nadir se diera cuenta de la respuesta casi inmediatamente. Estuvo a punto de reír otra vez, pero a duras penas se controló.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó Nadir -¿de verdad?

-Oh, está bien. Sí, algo hubo- murmuró Gohan, notoriamente avergonzado. La chica se largó a reír esta vez -¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Me parece curioso- contestó ella -¿y... cómo fue?

-¡Ah, ¿cómo preguntas eso?

Nadir se largó a reír, burlesca, adelantándose de Gohan. Con lo tímido que era no sabía si podía sacarle más información. En una de esas tendría que preguntarle a Lime para saber qué era lo que realmente había pasado entre ellos... aunque no pensó que fuera algo tan serio, si no pasó a mayores.

-Está bien, hablando en serio- dijo Nadir -¿Primer beso?

-Uhm... ¿tengo que contestarte eso?

-¡Obvio!

Antes que Gohan alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, sintió de pronto los ki de Mirai, Goku y Vegeta, a la distancia, seguramente en la Capital del Oeste, a la Capsule Corp. Nadir también pareció sentirlo, ya que de pronto guardó silencio.

-Ya llegaron...- murmuró ella, mirando a Gohan -¿vamos con Bulma o los esperamos en montaña Paoz?- preguntó luego.

-Vamos con Bulma- contestó Gohan, aumentando la velocidad, mientras que esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien con Mirai y su padre.

* * *

A penas llegaron a la Capsule Corp, fueron recibidos por Bulma, Trunks y Bra, que salieron a verlo al patio.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntó Bulma, mirándolos. Notó que Goku y Vegeta se veían tranquilos, pero Mirai tenía una expresión... sombría en su mirada -¿Goku?

-Preferiría que todos estuvieran aquí- contestó el Saiya -iré a buscar a Nadir y a los demás a montaña Paoz, no me demoraré...

Bulma asintió, mientras que Mirai entraba directo a la casa y la científica se acercaba a Vegeta.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, preocupada.

-No es muy difícil de pensarlo- contestó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos -le ganamos a Majin Buu.

-¿Pero...?

-No queda mucho por lo que quedarse allá...

Vegeta no dijo más y siguió a Mirai al interior de la casa. Bulma, que supo inmediatamente a qué se refería, los siguió también.

En menos de diez minutos estuvieron todos reunidos. De montaña Paoz, Goku había llevado a Goten, Milk, Videl y a la pequeña Pan. Después de ello, pudo identificar en dónde estaban Gohan y Nadir y los llevó a la Capsule Corp.

Al llegar, Nadir se dio cuenta que no todo estaba tan bien como lo hubiera deseado. Quiso preguntar, pero el temor a la respuesta la detuvo.

-Logramos venver a Majin Buu- dijo Goku, después de un largo silencio por parte de todos los presentes -no fue muy complicado, la verdad. Pero... llegamos algo tarde...- el saiya notó perfectamente las miradas confusas de la mayoría sobre él, pero quedó mirando a Nadir, que no se movía -no quedaba nadie con vida en la Tierra...

-¿Qué...?

-Nadir...- dijo Mirai, mirándola por primera vez desde que se habían reunido -necesito... hablar contigo, sobre lo que vamos a hacer.

Ella lo miró confusa unos momentos, no entendiendo del todo a qué se refería. En su cabeza aún estaban las palabras de Goku, mientras pensaba tanto en su abuela, como en Bulma, sus amigos de la escuela y todos aquellos con los que había compartido el último tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó inmediatamente.

-Nadir- esta vez fue Goku quien habló -escucha... no estoy seguro de cómo puedas tomar esto, pero... creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es quedarse en esta línea de tiempo. Sería lo más prudente.

Todos quedaron viendo a Nadir, esperando que dijera algo. La chica, sintiéndose bastante incómoda, simplemente se puso de pie y salió del lugar. El que la siguió fue Mirai.

-No puedo creerlo...- murmuró Milk, mirando a Goku -¿de verdad que es la única solución?

-¿Y las Esferas del Dragón?- preguntó Gohan -aún están las de Namek en esa línea de tiempo, ¿no?

-Se lo propuse a Trunks- dijo Goku, encogiéndose de hombros -pero... pensó que sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, no quiso pensar en las Esferas del Dragón como en una posibilidad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bulma, confusa.

-Considera que ellos estarán mejor, con sus familias en el Otro Mundo- contestó Goku, después de unos momentos -obviamente pensaba en Bulma y Milk.

* * *

Mirai encontró a Nadir en el techo de la Capsule Corp., sentada mirando el cielo. Si bien estuvo tentado a no interrumpirla, finalmente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Por algunos momentos, ninguno de los dos habló.

-Entonces... de verdad que han muerto...- murmuró Nadir, cuando sintió que se sentó a su lado -bueno... no quedaban muchas esperanzas...

-Lo siento- dijo Mirai, pasando un brazo por sus hombros -quizás no fue la mejor manera de la que te enteraras.

-Está bien, después de todo, era algo que lo suponíamos- murmuró Nadir, bajando la mirada -¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, Trunks?

-Continuar, por supuesto- dijo él, sonriendo -estoy seguro que es lo que a ellos le hubiera gustado que hiciéramos.

-Lo sé...- murmuró ella -¿es verdad... que ellos quieren que nos quedemos aquí?

-Eso fue lo que Goku dijo- asintió Mirai -y en lo personal, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Ellos saben quiénes somos, quieren ayudarnos... estaremos bien aquí.

Nadir guardó silencio unos momentos, pensando. Había podido reencontrarse con sus padres... y si bien las cosas con Gohan estuvieron tirantes en un primer momento, parecía que poco a poco estaba mejorando. Además, estaban también todos aquellos con los que había soñado conocer alguna vez, y que la habían tratado de lo más bien (a excepción de Vegeta).

Sí, quizás no sería tan malo.

-Tienes razón, Trunks- dijo ella, después de unos momentos, sonriendo -estaremos bien aquí.

* * *

**Holas!**

**Empezando, les deseo un muy feliz 2012. Que todas sus metas se cumplan, que sean felices y todo eso!**

**Siguiendo... les pido disculpas por el cap tan cortito, pero de verdad, no pude seguir avanzando. ¿Razón? Todo queda para el próximo capítulo, que será el último. No les adelantaré nada, jejeje.**

**Agradecimientos a los que leen, y a los que escribieron comentarios: LDGV, JanellaBround, Apailana. **


	10. Epílogo

**Legado**

**Por Alisse.**

* * *

**X. Para iniciar la vida.**

* * *

-¡Vamos, Bulma, di que sí!

La científica quedó mirando a Nadir con suspicacia, pero la chica fue lo bastante astuta para mantener la cara de inocencia con la que le había hecho la petición. Aunque habían pasado unos cinco meses desde su llegada y que parecía que ella estaba mucho mejor acostumbrándose a ellos, aún la tenían algo vigilada.

-¿Y para qué quieres el radar del Dragón?- le preguntó Bulma, aún mirándola de la misma manera. Nadir continuó sonriendo.

-Para pedir un deseo, por supuesto- contestó Nadir, evasivamente.

-¿Y qué deseo?- volvió a preguntar Bulma.

-Eso ya es personal...- murmuró Nadir, pero al notar la mirada de Bulma, se apresuró a hablar -pero te prometo que no es para nada malo... en serio...

-Entonces... ¿no piensas buscar alguna manera de volver a esa línea de tiempo?- preguntó Bulma, Nadir la quedó mirando confundida.

-¿Volver?- preguntó -¿y para qué quisiera volver, si allá no hay nada?

Bulma no contestó, pero se dio cuenta que esa era una buena respuesta. Después de analizarlo unos momentos, decidió aceptar. Nadir la había convencido de que no haría nada malo, así que tendría que ceder.

-¿Alguien te va a acompañar?- le preguntó Bulma, entregándole el radar. Nadir, por algunos momentos, no supo qué contestar -No piensas ir sola, ¿cierto?

-Ahh...- Bulma se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la respuesta. No quedó viendo bien a la chica.

-Nadir, ya sé que sabes pelear y todo eso, pero el que consideres ir sola para una búsqueda así, es irresponsable.

-No es para tanto...- Nadir trató de bajarle el perfil al asunto, pero sabía que con Bulma eso no le resultaría -además, puedo pedirle al abuelo que me acompañe, no es para tanto- la otra se cruzó de brazos -No me mires así, es sólo... recorrer el mundo buscando las famosas esferas del Dragón... ¿qué tan complicado y peligroso puede ser?

-... ¿Al menos sabes cómo son?

Esta vez Nadir no contestó y Bulma terminó haciendo ojos al cielo. Dio media vuelta y continuó con su trabajo.

-Al menos pídele a Mirai que te acompañe- le dijo Bulma -aprovechan y les sirve de cita.

-Ah... yo... ¡nos vemos!

Bulma estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada, divertida. Si había algo que disfrutaba era molestar a esos dos, que por más que trataban de disimular que había algo entre ellos, había momentos en que se notaba demasiado.

Mirai, como ahora le llamaban para evitar confusiones con Trunks, había decidido quedarse a vivir en la Capsule Corp., a diferencia de Nadir, quien prefirió quedarse en montaña Paoz con sus abuelos. Tanto Lime, como Gohan y ella misma le ofrecieron quedarse en su casa, pero la chica se negó, diciendo que prefería estar con su abuela, más que nada por costumbre.

No les había costado demasiado acostumbrarse a la presencia de ambos. Por un tema de edad, Mirai había congeniado muy bien con Gohan y Videl (teniendo una excusa más para ir a montaña Paoz) y Nadir lo había hecho con Goten, Trunks y Marron, formando un grupo bastante peculiar.

La posible relación entre Mirai y Nadir era más que nada un rumor, pero que había tomado fuerza con los días por las reacciones de ambos ante las bromas que todos les hacían. Se quedaban prácticamente sin habla, completamente colorados, causando la risa de todos.

Bulma, que continuaba trabajando, sólo sonrió, pensando que ya todo estaba bien y que por fin podrían dejar de preocuparse por Nadir y su... "estado mental"

* * *

-Si te preguntan, les dices que me viste y que estuvimos un rato juntos, ¿ya?

Mirai quedó viendo a Nadir con el ceño fruncido, la chica hizo ojos al cielo al notar la mirada que el otro tenía sobre ella.

-Vamos, no es nada malo- insistió ella.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Mirai, después de unos momentos.

-Hum... ¿prometes no entrometerte?- le preguntó la chica, con fingida inocencia.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-No es nada malo, lo prometo, así que deja de mirarme de esa manera- Nadir se cruzó de brazos -le pedí a Bulma el radar del Dragón.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué piensas pedir?- le preguntó Mirai, notándose un poco preocupado ante la actitud de la chica.

-Es un secreto, no quiero decírtelo- Mirai enarcó una ceja -vamos, Trunks, dame un poco de mérito... tienes mi palabra que no es nada tan terrible.

-En ese caso no sería tan necesario que sea tan secreto- replicó Mirai, mirándola suspicaz aún -cuéntame, si lo que quieres pedir no es tan terrible, te ayudaré a juntarlas.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

Nadir guardó silencio unos momentos y luego le dijo el deseo que quería pedir. Mirai abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. Después simplemente sonrió, en parte comprendiendo lo que ella deseaba.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?- le preguntó Nadir.

-Sí, lo haré.

La chica sonrió y lo abrazó.

* * *

-¡Hola, Piccoro!

El Namek ni siquiera volteó cuando sintió la voz de Nadir. Ya sabía en qué pasos andaba y, aunque sabía que no era nada malo, no estaba tan seguro de querer sentirse involucrado en el asunto. Continuó mirando hacia la Tierra, brazos cruzados y sin moverse, hasta que ella se puso a su lado.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- le preguntó Nadir, sin siquiera darse por ofendida por su actitud. En ese sentido, pensó Piccoro, era igual que Gohan. No le importaba mayormente lo que él pensaba de sus decisiones, simplemente pedía las cosas nada más.

-¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí?- le preguntó Piccoro, sin preámbulos. Nadir sonrió ampliamente y de su morral color azul sacó una esfera del Dragón, que en ese momento estaba brillando una y otra vez.

-El radar me indicó que hay una aquí- contestó Nadir -y quería pedírsela, para no pasar por ladrona o algo así. ¿Me la puedo llevar?

-¿Para qué la quieres?- le preguntó el Namek, sin inmutarse ni molestarse en contestar. Nadir volvió a sonreír.

-Si le preocupa que vaya a hacer algo malo, le digo rápidamente que no. El deseo que quiero pedir no afecta a nadie, así que no tiene que preocuparse- dijo Nadir. El otro la quedó mirando fijamente, Nadir ni pestañeó ni sacó su sonrisa -vamos, ¿quién cree que soy? Ya pasé la edad de andar haciendo broma desagradables.

-Eso lo dudo, sobre todo después de que decidieras quién sería tú maestro- replicó Piccoro, por respuesta, Nadir se largó a reír.

-¿Por qué se siente ofendido de que haya decidido que usted fuera mi maestro?- le preguntó la chica, que un día simplemente llegó a la cascada y le pidió que la entrenara. Cuando Piccoro le pidió la razón de por qué él y no su abuelo, Nadir simplemente contestó que él había sido el primer maestro de su padre y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de aprender de él, no quería desaprovecharla.

Eso por supuesto que también causó la sorpresa en su casa. Sabía que Goku no se sentiría ofendido (lo que agradeció), pero Milk puso el grito en el cielo, literalmente. Después de un regateo por ambos lados, Nadir tuvo que nuevamente "canjear" horas de estudio por entrenamiento. Por algunos momentos sintió como si estuviera nuevamente en su línea de tiempo, discutiendo con su abuela.

-... No me siento ofendido- murmuró Piccoro, desviando la vista -es sólo que... me sorprendió. Pensé que si querías entrenar, le pedirías a Goku o a Mirai que lo hicieran. Hubiera sido lo lógico.

-Quizás... Para uno de mis cumpleaños mi papá me regaló un gi, fue el primero que tuve. Obviamente deseaba que fuera rojo y azul, como el que usaba él mismo y mi abuelo, pero era morado, con una bandana blanca- comenzó a decir la chica -Me sentí desilusionada y cuando él se dio cuenta, me contó de usted. Me gustaba pensar que si continuara con vida, me hubiera gustado entrenar con usted también, pero no pude... y... ahora que sí lo conozco, no puedo perder la oportunidad- dijo y antes que Piccoro atinara a decir cualquier cosa, ella continuó hablando -y, ¿me va a entregar la esfera?

Piccoro simplemente hizo ojos al cielo y luego asintió. Prefería entregarle la esfera y que se fuera de una vez. Se dio cuenta que a veces la sentía como a su padre: mientras más lejos, más la estimaba... y no era que saber eso la ofendía demasiado.

* * *

Cerca de media noche Nadir salió de puntillas de la casa... aunque en realidad, saltó por la ventana hacia afuera para no tener que meter ruido y despertar a los demás. En el tiempo que vivía ahí, se había dado cuenta que su abuela parecía tener un tipo de "radar" y siempre llegaba con ella cuando andaba deambulando por la casa, sobre todo después de algunas pesadillas.

Salió con su morral, en el cual llevaba todas las Esferas del Dragón en el interior. No se alejó demasiado de la casa para dejar las esferas en el suelo... según tenía entendido, el cielo se oscurecía cada vez que se llamaba al Dragón, por lo que había esperado a que fuera de noche y que todos estuvieran durmiendo para pedir su deseo. Sólo esperaba que no hubieran muchas luces cuando el dragón saliera, para que nadie de la casa despertara.

-Ahm... según me dijo Goten... simplemente tengo que pedirle que salga...- murmuró Nadir, tomando aire -Aquí voy... ¡Eh... Dragón... te pido que salgas y cumplas mi deseo...!

No gritó, pensando que no sería necesario puesto que el Dragón sería capaz de escucharla perfectamente. Después de un espectáculo de luces, Nadir estaba con la boca abierta al encontrarse con tremenda criatura que parecía mirarla.

-Me has llamado, ¿cuáles son tus dos deseos?- le preguntó el Dragón y Nadir se obligó a despertar. Se adelantó unos pasos, insegura.

-Eh... yo... quería saber si puedo ver a mis padres... aunque sea por un ratito...- dijo.

Sabía que debia haber sido honesta y contarle a los demás lo que deseaba, pero no quería ver sus miradas si es que no era posible que se cumpliera el deseo, ni tampoco conocer sus opiniones al saberlo.

-Eso no pue...- comenzó el Dragón, pero Nadir lo interrumpió.

-Por favor... si quieres sólo me cumples un deseo, pero... deseo verlos, lo necesito, por última vez...

Nadir sentía que la espera iba a matarla. Después de unos momentos de denso silencio, pudo ver que los ojos del Dragón se encendían y al momento, sintió detrás de ella dos presencias. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, volteó.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando fue hacia ellos y pudo abrazar a Lime, que estaba tal como la recordaba. Eran diferente a la Lime de ese tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidas...

-¿Cómo es que resultó?- preguntó, a la vez que abrazaba a Gohan con fuerza, sintiendo cómo sus dos brazos la rodeaban.

-Digamos que papá tiene algo de influencia sobre el Supremo Kaoi-sama, así que le pidió este favor. Junto con el poder del Dragón fue posible...

-Tienen hasta el amanecer- dijo el Dragón -Hasta pronto.

El Dragón se desvaneció y las Esferas se fueron hacia diferentes direcciones convertidas en piedra. Los tres miraban la escena con curiosidad.

-Definitivamente no me canso de verlo- sonrió Gohan.

Nadir consideró unos momentos despertar a los demás, por si querían estar con Gohan y Lime, pero después de notar cómo sus padres no hacían comentarios del asunto, desechó la idea. No era que fuera egoísta, pero necesitaba un tiempo con ellos, poder terminar con todas las dudas que tenía en su cabeza, para poder estar tranquila.

Rato después a ellos se unió Mirai, que había decidido dejar un tiempo para que ellos pudieran hablar solos y así Nadir estar tranquila con sus padres.

* * *

Fueron horas después cuando algunos se despertaron y se dieron cuenta de las dos presencias extrañas, pero conocidas, en la montaña Paoz. Goku, una vez que había despertado, se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, encontrándose con Nadir y Mirai acompañados por Gohan y Lime. Tardó sólo unos momentos en darse cuenta que no eran los que él conocía, sino los padres de Nadir.

Habían pasado la noche hablando y aunque no lo deseaba, Nadir se daba cuenta que el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Al despedirse de ambos, los abrazó con fuerza.

-Aquí los dos estarán bien- les dijo Gohan, sonriendo -sabemos que ellos los cuidarán.

-Así es- dijo Lime, asintiendo -y pórtense bien, ¿si? Sobre todo tú, Nadir. Milk siempre anda contando las cosas que hacías para no tener que estudiar.

-No es para tanto, hacía lo mismo que mi papá- contestó Nadir, haciendo que los demás rieran.

Fue ahí que sintieron cómo las puertas se abrían. Al mirar, pudieron ver que Goku, Milk y Goten salían de la casa, y de la otra, Gohan y Videl. Todos miraban extrañados la escena.

Sólo alcanzaron a ver cómo Gohan abrazaba a Lime, atrayéndola hacia él y cómo ambos se despedían con sus manos, antes de desaparecer. En ese lugar sólo quedaron Mirai y Nadir, la segunda llorando a mares.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir palabra, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, abrazados. Mirai no dijo palabra, pero comprendía completamente lo que Nadir había hecho.

Porque muchas veces, para pensar en el futuro, se debe pensar un poco en el pasado; después de la noche que había pasado con ellos, Mirai sabía que Nadir había quedado tranquila con el tema de sus padres. Lo que principalmente la ataba a la otra línea de tiempo estaba bien.

Podía formar una nueva vida en ese lugar.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**¡Ojalá que sí! Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado de este fic. Y de paso, les pido disculpas por la demora en la actualización. Me fui de vacaciones durante algunas semanas y no alcancé a escribir antes de irme.**

**Como sea, agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron y el tiempo que dedicaron a leer.**

**Que estén bien.**


End file.
